Return of the Hero
by Amarin Mo Kimyna Raibu
Summary: Jack Harper, a mysterious Trainer, is invited to a once-in-a-lifetime tournament. Upon arrival, old friends and rivals alike are gathered for the title. But hidden among the competition is a force of twisted evil that will face Jack with a life-changing decision. How will Jack deal with this? RATED M FOR FUTURE VIOLENCE, LEMONS, AND LANGUAGE. (FUTURE PAIRINGS READY)
1. Enter: Kuroi Senshi

**Chapter 1 - Enter: 'Kuroi Senshi'**

* * *

 _HERE LIES PIKACHU_

 _HE WAS A POKEMON_

 _AND WAS LIKE A BROTHER_

 _TO ME_

 _MAY ARCEUS WATCH OVER HIM_

 _乡_

* * *

 **Location: UNKNOWN, REGION UNKNOWN**

A tall man in a black jacket stood over a stone tablet with that inscription, thinking back to all the times he had with his Brother. As he stood in place, a white person walked over to him. This person wore a white dress with blue sleeves. She had blue hair and an orange spike on her chest. This is the man's Gardevoir, a Pokemon he had since… since his fresh start.

{Master, you've been here all day again. I believe you should get back inside and rest awhile. It would do you some good.}

"No. I want to stay here. Today makes six years, did you know that?"

{I did, Master, and I have already paid my respects to Brother Pikachu.} The man smiled.

"Please, Gardevoir. I've asked you to stop calling me Master, and Pikachu isn't your Brother. How many times have we been over this?"

{I cannot recall… Master.}

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" She shook her head.

{I don't believe so, no.} The man slightly chuckled before turning back to the slab.

"Pikachu…" he whispered.

{I know Brother Pikachu is watching over us from Lord Arceus's side. He'll always protect you… protect us.} He nodded.

"I know he will." He finally turned around to face his Pokemon, and she stared at him.

{You still look as menacing as ever, Master.}

"What, this?" He said, lightly touching the scar that went from his left eyebrow, through his eyelid and ending on his left cheek; a simple vertical line.

{Yes, Master. It always gives me the chills when I see it, but its proof of your bravery and heroism.}

"I suppose, but I'd rather not have it. I'd rather have my buddy here than this scar." Hours passed by like this, the man still standing in the same spot with his Gardevoir by his side. They stared past the stone tablet which indicated where Pikachu rested. The view was breathtaking. A vast forest could be seen for miles in either direction and over the horizon stood tall, peaking mountains which had a pure white snow covering a good portion of it. A river of fresh water came from the mountains and ended in a large lake that rested in the heart of the forest. Hundreds, if not thousands, of Pokemon, lived in said lake and forest. During late afternoons, the sun could be seen lowering behind those mountains, making the snow shine like millions of diamonds, the sky changing colors from blue to a red, from a deep purple to an obsidian black, the sky sprinkled with millions upon millions of stars.

{You could not have chosen a better spot for Brother Pikachu,} Gardevoir said. The man nodded.

"I made a promise to Pikachu just before he died. I'm not sure if I ever told you this. I promised him that he would rest where everyone was always happy, where we could watch the sunset every day and a place where we could have fun. I promised him that I would always look out for those who couldn't watch for themselves. That's why I'm the protector of this forest. I, along with a few Legendary Pokemon, watch over this sanctuary for all, be it human or Pokemon."

{I wasn't aware of this, Master. I'm glad that you've kept your promise to Brother Pikachu.} A single tear fell from his hard, rigid face.

"Yes, I am too. Come on, it's late and we have to go get some supplies in the town. Would you come with me?"

{Of course, Master.} He smiled.

"Please, stop calling me 'Master'."

{Of course… Master.} He sighed, smiled and walked into the cave not far from the tablet.

Morning came all too early for the man, as he groaned and turned in his cot to avoid the rays of sunlight falling upon his face.

{Wake up, Master. We need to go into town today, remember?} He moaned, not wanting to get up. {Please, Master, the sun is rising, and I know you don't like going into town when it's full of people.}

"Go away," he mumbled.

{Fine, Master, you asked for this.} Her eyes immediately glowed a light blue, and soon enough, the man was surrounded by this light as well. {Last chance, Master.} There was an inaudible mumble. The Pokemon sighed, and gently tossed him on the floor. He screamed at the feeling of falling, a feeling he had always hated. He quickly got up and glared at his companion. She stared back at him with an innocent look, pretending she didn't know what had happened. With a light growl, he walked past her to get ready for the day. The Gardevoir smiled in success.

Minutes passed and the man still hadn't come back, making the Gardevoir somewhat irritated. She knew she couldn't just barge into his private room, he may not be decent at the moment. She crossed her arms, tapping one hand on the other As she waited for her Master, another Pokemon walked into the room. This one was similar to the Gardevoir, except she was brown, had long ears and looked like a bunny.

{Master still in his room?} Gardevoir nodded. {Be patient, sister. He'll come out eventually. Are you two planning on going in town?} Gardevoir nodded. {Ooh, could you please bring me some Pecha Berries? I've been Craving some for a long while, and I keep forgetting to ask Master.}

{To be honest, I'd like some too. I really like how sweet they are.} As they talked about their berry preferences, the man walked out of his room, ready for the day. He wore what he always did: a black leather jacket with a tight black silk t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black knee-high boots. He wore black leather fingerless gloves and a black breathable cloth mask over the bottom half of his face*. His black hair was always a mess, sticking out everywhere. Lastly, he wore a necklace with a plain Pokeball hanging on it… which had a lightning-bolt sticker on the front. In town, the people called him 'Kuroi Senshi', which meant 'The Black Warrior'. To them, he was a mysterious figure that lived high in the local mountains that showed up from nowhere six years ago. Many were friendly with him, battling him and sometimes giving him supplies he needed for survival. Although he kept denying these gifts, they insisted, and eventually, they won. Today was such a day when he had to go back to town to restock on food, drink, medicine and much more.

"If you're done talking about berries, I suggest we go now." The two looked up, startled, for they had not heard him enter the room.

{Master… you shouldn't scare us like that.}

"Oh please. I bet the most you got was a little shock." The bunny stared at him, eyes twinkling.

{Well, I never could hide anything from you.}

"Never. Come on, Gardevoir. We're leaving now." The Pokemon nodded as she walked over to his side. "Lopunny, I need you to take charge of today's training session. I'll check up on you to see how far you've all come today." The bunny nodded, jumping in place.

{Of course, Master. Leave it all to me!}

"Thanks. Gardevoir, could you teleport us outside the Pokemon Center?" His Pokemon nodded again before a flash of light enveloped the room. Seconds later and they were gone.

{Oh, wait! My berries!}

Many people were starting to wake up for the day, few having nothing planned out, others continuing on their journey. The local Nurse Joy was one of these people, already up and watering the plants outside her little Center. She was humming a cheery tune when a flash of light slightly blinded her. She was not scared, for she knew who it was. As the light faded, she stood up to face him.

"Good morning, Mr. Harper. Good morning to you too, Gardevoir."

"Morning, Nurse Joy." Gardevoir waved to acknowledge the Nurse.

"Are you here for your monthly supplies?"

"Yes, I am. Also, is there any news about Team Rocket?"

"Good, I've already collected your supplies in preparation for your next visit. As for Team Rocket, I've heard little. Just some Grunts here and there, but easily overtaken by local trainers." Mr. Harper grunted. "If I may ask, why are you so interested in Team Rocket?" Mr. Harper took a glance at Gardevoir. She gave a slight nod and turned away from Nurse Joy.

"If you want to know, I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee." Nurse Joy smiled before walking into her Center, followed by Mr. Harper and Gardevoir.

"Thank you for the coffee, Nurse Joy."

"No problem at all, Mr. Harper, I'm always glad to help. Now, why don't you tell me about your interest in Team Rocket?" He took a long sip of the hot, bitter drink.

"It actually started years ago. About eleven, actually. From the day I got my starter Pokemon, a group of them followed me for years trying to steal my Pokemon, especially my Pikachu. But my problem with them didn't start until six years ago… when I lost almost everything. But for now, I'll tell you how I happened to come across Gardevoir here."

" _Give it up, Harper! You'll never be able to stop me! My empire is too large for you to stop alone!" Harper ran through a white hallway, looking for a place to hide. A large group of grunts was on his tail, and Team Rocket's Leader was talking to him through the base's PA system. In his arms was a Pikachu, badly hurt from the Grunts that now chased him. He sighed with satisfaction; there was a door at the end of the hall. If he could enter before the Grunts turned the corner, he might be able to get away. The door opened with ease when he kicked it, and just as quickly he closed it behind him. He ran behind some boxes as the sound of the Grunts ran past the door, slowly fading away. Harper fell to the floor, exhausted from running and battling. He looked at his Pikachu; he was barely breathing._

" _C'mon, buddy… don't do this to me… please go inside your Pokeball… you'll be in suspended animation… you'll live!" The mouse barely moved._

 _{You know… I don't… like that thing…} Pikachu could barely whisper._

" _Pikachu, please! Save your strength! Go inside, I beg you…" Tears fell from Harper's face and landed on Pikachu's yellow fur._

 _{Jack… promise me something…}_

" _Anything, buddy… anything."_

 _{I don't think I'm gonna make it… I feel my energy leaving…} Pikachu lightly coughed._

" _Don't say that!"_

 _{Please, Jack… leave me where I can see the beauty of the world… protect those that can't protect themselves… just like we've always done." Pikachu was taking in deep breaths by this time, he has strained himself too much._

" _Buddy… don't leave me… we've so much more to do… like… like… we still need to win a League, we've more places to go…" Pikachu barely smiled._

 _{Jack… Harper… thank you for everything… I love you…} With a final ragged breath, Pikachu went limp in Jack's arms._

"Oh, Arceus! I'm sorry about your Pikachu."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. It means a lot to me."

"So this is why you're so interested in Team Rocket? I would be too if I lost a friend to them."

"This is but a small reason to why I'm after them. Care to listen?" Nurse Joy nodded, saddened by how his story was going.

 _Harper cried for what seemed like hours, calling for his friend over and over, not wanting to believe Pikachu was gone. Suddenly, a rustling jolted him back to reality. Anger quickly clouded his reasoning, his senses now clouded with bloodlust. A light rustling came from a box to his left, and thinking it might have been a Grunt on the other side, he tackled the large wooden box. A loud squeak came from inside, and upon not seeing a Grunt, but rather a scared Pokemon inside the caged box, Jack calmed down quickly. He looked at the Pokemon no taller than his knees. It had a white body, a light blue bowl-cut hair with an orange spike across its head._

" _Ralts…" he whispered. The Pokemon crawled away from him, afraid of him. "No… it's okay, I'm not going to harm you…" He immediately looked for a way to open the steel cage and found none. He frantically looked around and saw a wrench laying in a nearby corner. Quickly picking it up, he raised it over his head and swung at a corner of the cage. The Ralts jumped in fright, squeaked and tried to get as far away as possible. Quickly picking it up, he raised it over his head and swung it at a corner of the cage. The Ralts jumped in fright, squeaked and tried to get as far away as possible. Jack kept swinging at the cage, slowly bending the metal bars and making an opening. The Ralts kept squealing, thinking something bad was going to happen to it. When an opening wide enough was made, Jack stuck his arm in, reaching for the frightened Pokemon._

" _Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." His voice slightly calmed it down, but the Pokemon was still untrusting towards the human. Jack quickly reached for his bag, producing an Oran Berry from it, offering the fruit to the Pokemon, "Here, eat this… it'll make you feel better." The Pokemon snatched the berry away, eating it in large bites. In mere seconds, it was all gone. It quickly stretched its small arms out, asking for more. Jack wiped some tears away. "Okay, okay. Let me see if I have some more." Searching through his bag, Jack took out a few Oran Berries, Pinap Berries, and a single Lum Berry. The small Pokemon eyed the food hungrily before devouring it all within moments._

 _{Thank you, Mister.} Jack smiled._

" _You're welcome, Ralts. How did you come across Team Rocket?"_

 _{They took me from my home… from my mommy Gardevoir and daddy Gallade. From a forest that you humans call in the Sinnoh Region.}_

" _When was this?"_

 _{About thirteen cycles ago.}_

" _So that's… thirteen days?" Ralts shook its head._

 _{No… in human terms… it's exactly one year.}"_

" _Ah… I'm sorry for everything you have gone through…" The Ralts stared at him in confusion._

 _{Why do you apologize? You've done nothing wrong. You seem to be a good human, and your Pikachu there seems to be resting after a long battle.} Jack's eyes started to water again. Ralts noticed this. {Why do you cry?}_

" _I cry because Pikachu is no longer waking up…" Ralts stared at Jack._

 _{I am truly sorry for your loss.}_

" _I am too… Pikachu was like a brother to me… we went through so much together...he was my very first Pokemon… my first partner…" Jack slumped down, placing his back on a crate. Tears fell, staining his shirt and pants. "Pikachu," he whispered. Ralts climbed on his lap, and with its small arms wiped some of the tears away. Jack opened his eyes, slightly smiling at the small Pokemon. "Ralts… would you like to come with me? I promise to care for you." The Pokemon froze, not believing the offer. True, he seemed like a kind man that would protect her, but at the same time, she had just met the man. But, he didn't seem to be from Team Rocket, or else she would be punished by now. But wait…_

 _{How are you able to talk to me?} Jack smiled._

" _Because I'm an Aura Guardian." To prove his point, he raised the sleeve of his jacket. There, branded in his right wrist over his veins was the mark of an Aura Guardian, ' ᕛ '. The Pokemon started jumping up and down._

 _{Yes, of course, I'll go with you!} Jack nodded approvingly before pulling out a Love Ball._

" _This is my last empty Pokeball. This is called a Love Ball. It's pink because… well… a friend gave it to me before we parted ways. Anyways, you'll be safe in here." Ralts nodded before tapping the button and a red light sucked her in. The ball didn't even twitch before signaling a successful capture. Jack placed the Pokeball away before he heard a door open. Remembering where he was, Jack quietly made his way towards Pikachu. Unable to carry his friend, he pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball and sucked his body inside. "I'm sorry, Pikachu, but I can't carry you." Quickly standing up, he reached into his bag and pulled out a kunai. The Grunt slowly made his way towards Jack, unaware Jack was behind a crate next to him. As the Grunt stepped forward, he looked and walked away from Jack. Quietly, Jack stood up and placed the kunai on his throat. The Grunt froze. "One false move and I swear to God I will slit your throat." There was so much anger and malice in Jack's voice that the Grunt quivered in fear. He dropped the Pokeball that was in his hand and slowly raised his hand in surrender. "Good choice." Jack grabbed the rope that was hanging off the Grunt's belt and used it to tie him in place._

" _You know you'll never escape, right?"_

" _I'll take my chances." Jack ripped a section of the Grunt's uniform sleeve and tied it over his mouth, disabling him from talking. Securing the Grunt on a shelf, Jack grabbed his kunai and walked to the exit. Slowly opening the door, he counted a grand total of eight Grunts. Jack sighed. "Great, more than I can handle. Why is it always more?" Getting his kunai ready, Jack prepared himself to attack the Grunts and, if he had to, their Pokemon. As he slowly opened the door, he heard a scream._

" _Hey, who's there?" Jack turned his head to see who spoke but had no time to see the Grunt's face before he was enveloped in a red-hot flame. There was an unholy roar as a Charizard turned the corner, engulfing everything in its path in fire. The large Dragon-like Pokemon saw Jack and smirked._

" _Go get 'em," was all Jack said before Charizard went off, roaring through the halls. "Atta boy," Jack whispered. He went through the halls, looking for a way to the organization's Leader… the infamous Giovanni Sakaki._

"This is just terrible!" Nurse Joy gasped. Harper, now identified as Jack, smiled.

"Yes, it is, but it also represents the hardships I've been through." He grasped the Pokeball hanging from his necklace. "Not one day passes when I don't think of my friend Pikachu." Gardevoir placed her cup down, having once contained a very delicious Pinap juice with honey.

"Gar, Gardevoir," she said.

"Gardevoir said 'Thank You for the juice. It was very tasty.'" Nurse Joy smiled.

"You're welcome! Anytime you want more, don't hesitate to come. That includes you, Mr. Harper."

"Thank you, you are too kind. I better get going. Are there any Trainers looking for me?"

"Fortunately not. Seems like you have the month free."

"Seems so. Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Anytime, Mr. Harper. Please come again!" Nurse Joy walked back to her post as Jack and Gardevoir walked outside. Jack took a deep breath, sighing in relief at the scent of the nearby woods.

"Ready, Gardevoir?"

{Yes, Master.} A blinding light covered them both before they were instantly teleported back to their home.

"We're back!" Nothing. There was no response when there usually was. Normally Lopunny would have already tackled him to the floor with a hug, but she was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes and relaxed. There… in the training field, everyone was gathered there… along with a small Pokemon...and Charizard had it in his claws. Jack quickly ran to his fire Pokemon before he did something to the Pokemon. As he got closer, he could start making out their conversation.

{... Was sent here, so someone knows where Master is, and we can't have that!} Charizard roared out.

{P… please… I'm just a messenger Pidgey… I don't know who your Master is!} Charizard snorted.

{A likely story.} Charizard looked at the others. {Can I just eat it now?} Pidgey gave off a small squawk, fear written all over its eyes and face.

"No, you can't." Charizard looked up, and upon seeing Jack, released the bird, which flew away from Charizard's reach as fast as it could. Charizard started grumbling.

{I was joking, you know…} Jack walked up to the flying bird, which he now identified as a Pidgey.

"Why are you here? How did you find me and who sent you?" Pidgey, noticing that he was only safe while the human was near, landed on his shoulder.

{I'm here to deliver a message tied to my feet, as I've told the idiot Charizard of yours.} Charizard growled, causing Pidgey to hide behind Jack's head.

"Continue."

{I am from the Pokemon League, and I am the President's personal messenger bird.}

"Goodshow… I should have known." Jack removed the capsule from the bird's foot, opening it and grabbing the letter.

 **Dear Mr. Jack 'Kuroi Senshi' Harper,**

 **I am pleased to announce that you have been selected to participate in the upcoming Pokemon Centennial Tournament. This tournament, as suggested in its name, is held once a century, at the turn of the new century. As some Trainers know, this is a prestigious event where one can win and claim the prestigious title of Pokemon Master.**

 **You have been chosen from thousands of candidates for the following reasons:**

 **Kanto Region Gym Badges - 8/8**

 **Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16**

 **Orange Archipelago Badges - 4/4**

 **Orange League - Winner**

 **Johto Region Gym Badges - 8/8**

 **Silver Conference - Top 8**

 **Hoenn Region Gym Badges - 8/8**

 **Ever Grande Conference - Top 8**

 **Hoenn Region Frontier Symbols - 7/7**

 **Sinnoh Region Gym Badges - 8/8**

 **Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 4**

 **Unova Region Gym Badges - 8/8**

 **Vertress Conference - Top 8**

 **Kalos Region Gym Badges - 8/8**

 **Lumiose Conference - Runner-Up**

 **Multiple Legendary Encounters**

 **Given these astounding achievements, you are one of only 2,048 carefully selected Trainers competing. If you decide to attend, please make your way to Hau'oli City in the Alola Region by the end of the month of March. Registration will be from April 1 - 3. Introduction Ceremony will be on April 5. The tournament will begin April 10.**

 **Congratulations on being invited to the**

 **Pokemon Centennial Tournament.**

 **Sincerely, President Charles W. Goodshow**

 **CEO, World Pokemon League**

 **P.S. - Dammit, kid. Do you have any idea how many favors I had to call in just to find out you are the Senshi? At the very least you could show up. You owe yourself that much.**

 **-Charles G.**

"Dammit, how did Goodshow find me? I've been off the radar for years!" Jack crumpled the piece of paper, along with the envelope and invitation inside, throwing it as far as possible. "I told Scott to leave me out of tournaments and such!" The nearby Pokemon could feel Jack's anger slowly seeping out, especially Gardevoir. As the Embrace Pokemon was about to walk over to him, a small pink, four-legged Pokemon had already reached him, wrapping her feelers around his arm.

{Please calm down, Master. I know this has greatly upset you, but you need to face the reality of it. We can't all just stay here our whole lives, living in secrecy as we take Team Rocket down. I, for one, want to explore the vast world Lord Arceus created. I want to meet your friends that you speak of, and not just see them on the light box.}

"It's called a TV. And you really feel like that?" The pink Pokemon nodded. "Do all of you… feel like that?" He got a few nods, and a roar from Charizard, a Flamethrower sprouting from his maw. "Overkill."

{And I'm proud of it,} the fire Pokemon responded. Jack looked over to where the envelope lay.

"I'll… I'll think about it," he whispered. He turned to walk to his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

{Thank you,} he heard Gardevoir say.

Jack lay in his bed, which was a mattress on the rock floor of the cave. He stared at the rock roof, the stalactite hanging in clusters. Gardevoir's Pokeball was in his hand, gripping it as tightly as he could. He remembered the day he got it. It was the last day he saw her… no… he can't be thinking about his past… not now at least. He has a mission to complete first, then he can go looking for her.

{Master, may I come in?} That voice startled him, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, come in." A bipedal Pokemon walked in, almost as tall as him. It had blue fur mostly covering its body and a tan chest and stomach. Metal spikes were on its hands and feet, and one protruding from its chest. "What can I do for you, Princess?" The Pokemon lightly blushed.

{I've told you already, just because I used to be Queen Ilene's personal aide doesn't mean I should be called 'Princess'.}

"Well, Queen Ilene of Rota told me to treat you like a princess, so I will." The Pokemon sighed.

{Do as you wish, Master.}

"So, what can I help you with?"

{Um… I was talking with Charizard and Pidgeot yesterday… he told me about some of your travels around the Kanto and Unova Regions… and I wanted to tell you that… that… thatIwanttotraveltoo…}

"Well, that's a huge request from you. I think this is the first time you're ever saying something like this."

{Well, all of Charizard's talks and brags about how he was your strongest in the group… it got me thinking… I'd like to experience the rush of traveling, the adrenaline of battle…}

"Alright, alright… I get it." Jack sighed and looked Lucario in her eyes. "Tell the others to meet me at the cliff… I've got something to announce to you all."

Jack stood at a cliff that overlooked the vast forest below. At his feet was a stone tablet… Pikachu's final resting place. One by one, his Pokemon arrived. Lucario came first, followed by Gardevoir and Lopunny minutes later. Sylveon came second after, a Mawile riding her back. A roar erupted from the forest, and in the distance came Charizard, followed closely by a Pidgeot. Once the two landed, Jack turned to face them all.

"Well, you all know I've been invited to Centennial Tournament. After little thinking… and some persuasion," he took a glance at Lucario, who turned away, "I've decided that, for your sake, we shall compete." All of the Pokemon broke out in cheers. A large Flamethrower was launched into the sky. Dante smiled. "Settle down, settle down. As you know, we are headed to the Alola Region, which is pretty far from here. Charizard and Pidgeot will fly us there. We have about a week before we have to leave. During the day, we will train, and at night, you will all have to decide what you want to take with you because we can't take everything." The Pokemon nodded and broke off. Dante looked over at the tablet.

"Pikachu… I will win… for you…"


	2. An Unexpected Situation

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Situation!**

* * *

Pidgeot flew high above clear blue oceans, islands dotting the horizon. Jack recognized the largest island, Melemele Island. They had been flying since the Kanto Region, and rather than taking a plane there, Pidgeot assured him they could make it there flying. Well, by now it was clear Pidgeot regretted its decision, clearly letting Jack know by the occasional swear and drop in altitude. Jack had been reassuring the bird that they would make it, and a huge reward would await Pidgeot.

{Son of a Pidgey…} Jack chuckled.

"Do not worry, Pidgeot. We are almost there. A few more minutes and you can rest. You've done me proud." Pidgeot cooed and set her sights on the islands ahead. "Watch out, world…" Jack whispered, "I'm back."

* * *

Pidgeot landed on the open beach, people around them, but the Pokemon didn't care. It just wanted to stop flying and rest wherever. Pidgeot wouldn't even care if Groudon itself was rampaging… Pidgeot would not move at all. Jack got off of the bird's back, landing on the near white sand.

"Thank you, Pidgeot. You deserve a long, long rest." Jack reached for the bird's Pokeball and returned her inside. He turned towards a street and stopped a passing Officer Jenny. She turned around and smiled.

"Alola! How may I help you?"

"Hello. Could you please point me to the Pokemon Center?" Officer Jenny smiled.

"Of course." She turned around and pointed to the city in the distance. "Go to that city. It's called Hau'oli City. Walk down the main street, past the shopping mall. Near the edge of the city, you'll find the Pokémon Center." She faced Jack again. "Are you by any chance competing in the upcoming Tournament?"

"Actually, I am. I just arrived on my Pidgeot, and this is my first time in the Alola Region. Any helpful tips for someone new here?" Officer Jenny smiled.

"First if all don't wear black. As you've probably noticed the heat here is already unbearable at some points even with light clothing. Second of all go and meet with Professor Kukui. He's in charge of the Tournament's registration, not Nurse Joy, in case you're wondering. Lastly, watch out for Team Skull and Team Rocket. They've been a nuisance as of late." Jack had a concerned face.

"Of course. Thank you, Officer Jenny."

"Anytime, sir." As Officer Jenny walked away, Jack released Gardevoir to walk with him.

{So… this is the Alola Region. I didn't know that it was so sunny.} Gardevoir was looking everywhere; the beach, the woods, the cheery people and local Pokemon. Gardevoir walked close to the woods' edge and stared at a Pokemon that was looking back at her. {Hello, little friend,} she said, waving at it.

{Charja!} it squeaked before running away. Gardevoir looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, Gardevoir. It's probably just a little shy." She nodded and walked back over to my side.

{It's definitely more… tropical than I first thought. I wonder how many new Pokémon are here.}

"Probably a few, I can't wait to maybe catch one or two. Maybe a Rock Type, I don't have one yet. Or a Grass Type… so many choices…" Gardevoir giggled at her Master's hyper antics.

Two hours had passed since Gardevoir and Jack started walking, and the Pokémon Center was in view. They'd have made it there earlier, but Gardevoir insisted on trying a Malasada… which she devoured in mere seconds, much to the vendor's and Jack's surprise. She had a whole bag of them for later and for the others. Jack took the time to order a Tapu Cocoa, a form of hot chocolate with a distinct taste of Oran Berries. As he sipped his drink, Gardevoir pointed ahead.

{Master… isn't that the girl you watch on that TV of yours? The performer from Kalos?} Jack spit his drink out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gardevoir kept pointing forwards.

{Over there. One of the performers you always see on that TV, walking towards that large building. The blonde one; near the Pokémon Center.} Jack looked ahead, and indeed saw a familiar tuft of blonde hair just before it disappeared behind the building. Jack was wide-eyed at the moment.

{Master… are you alright?} He had a glassy eye and turned to face Gardevoir.

"Yeah… I just never thought I'd see her again."

* * *

"Welcome to Hano Grand Resort. My name is George. How may I help you today?" A rather tall man with light green hair walked to a young woman in her early twenties. She put her bag down and smiled at him.

"Hello. I'm here to check into my room for the Tournament."

"Excellent. Please, follow me." He grabbed her bags and walked over to the front desk. "Name, please."

"Serena Yvonne." George looked up her name in the system, eventually finding it.

"Here you are. It seems like you have a suite on our top floor. There seems to be a note here, let me see…" As George looked through the note, he hummed a tune the woman did not recognize. "Ah, yes. It seems that due to room shortage, you'll be sharing the suite with three other contestants unless you know a few, we would be glad to arrange them there. Do not worry, the suite is large enough to accommodate you all with separate dormitories. And, according to this, the room is co-ed, so you don't have to worry about some friends being left out." Serena smiled, a slight look of uncertainty on her face.

"I'm glad. There are some people I would love to stay with."

"How wonderful! May I please have their names?"

"Um… one is Dawn Berlitz, a Coordinator, and May Maple, another Coordinator."

"Formidable! And the last occupant?"

"I don't know anyone else attending this Tournament. I think for now it can remain empty, or you can send someone else."

"Excellent! I shall see to it that your friends join you in this room. Now, please, follow me, I shall lead you to your room."

* * *

{Master?} Gardevoir looked worriedly at Jack as he walked in circles, muttering to himself. {Master?} He paid no attention to her.

"I don't know what to do…" Jack muttered. "Should I go… no, I haven't seen her in years… I have to make amends though… it's best if I leave her alone… but what if she's worried about me? No, she's probably forgotten about me. But what if she didn't?"

{MASTER!} Jack looked at Gardevoir, surprised that she had screamed in his mind. {Just what are you thinking about? Do you really not believe in yourself? You believe in me… in all of us. We believe in you. I know you harbor feelings for that girl. Just go and talk to her. I know it'll work out. It did for me and Lucario.}

"It's easier for you cause you're both girls! It's different for me. A guy just can't walk up to a girl and say 'Hey, I like you. Let's mate.' It may be easy for you cause you're a Pokémon, but us humans are really difficult when it comes to a relationship."

{Hmm… I never knew humans were so complex, yet you all seem to be so simple-minded.} Jack started turning a little red.

"Who are you calling simple-minded?"

{You. Who else? No one else here can understand me,} she said with a grin.

"Why you little…" Jack quickly lunged at her, attempting to catch her off guard, but failed miserably. Gardevoir simply used her Psychic to hold him mid-air. She laughed at the sight of her Master struggling to get free.

"Put me down! Just because you have Psychic powers doesn't mean you have to use them on me!"

{Well, I can if you intended to lay a finger on me.} Jack grumbled some more, thinking of how to escape. {Don't even bother. I've already come up with ways to stop you if you do manage to escape. I can read your thoughts, remember?}

"I remember. But you forgot about my Aura!" A flash of brilliant blue light emanated from Jack for a split second before he freed himself from the Psychic hold, and he was now running towards the Pokemon Center.

{You won't get away from me that easy, Master.} She quickly teleported a few feet ahead of Jack, using her feet to trip him as he passed by in a blur of speed.

"Haha! Can't trip me!" As he ran to the Center at inhuman speeds, Gardevoir just smiled and sighed.

{Oh, Master… what am I going to do with you?}

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Jack walked over to the front desk, in front of the nurse who had welcomed him.

"Hi. I'd like to check in for the Centennial Tournament." Nurse Joy slightly frowned.

"I'm sorry, but registrations aren't taking place here, unfortunately. You'll have to go to Hano Grand Resort for that. Trainers check in and stay there as the Tournament progresses."

"Really? That's new. I figured it'd be a Pokémon Center since it's always been like that for every tournament."

"It usually is, but since the Hano Grand Resort made its grand opening a few weeks ago, they requested to be the number one attraction for trainers that are participating. Granting their request, the Pokémon League not only made them the choice hotel for trainers to stay but also made them the registration center and a tourist attraction for its modern look with a slight medieval theme."

"I see."

"Anyways, I'll still be available to heal all Pokémon Trainers use in battle."

"I hope so. I have a feeling I'll be here often."

"I look forward to it." Jack turned around to leave and look for this Hano Resort. Gardevoir stood just outside the sliding glass doors, munching away on another malasada. As the door opened, Jack used his Aura and snatched the bag away. Gardevoir immediately put up a defensive stance.

{Those are fighting words, Master.}

"Oh please. I'm doing this for your sake. I don't think you'd do well in battle if you got a little fat because of these."

{Are you calling me fat?}

"...No?" Her eyes glowed blue. "Shit…"

* * *

"Welcome to the Hano Grand Resort. My name is Francine. How may I help you?" A scratched and tired Jack had walked in through the glass doors of the Resort, greeted first by a blonde woman identified as Francine.

"Um… I'm here to check in for the Tournament?"

"Ah, yes. You must be Mr. Jack Harper. You are in fact the last contestant to check in. If you can show me your ticket, I'll continue the registration process."

"Uh… ticket?"

"Yes. There was a gold leaf ticket inside the envelope with the invitation. You were invited, correct?"

"Of course, of course. I've probably got it somewhere here… lemme just look for it." Jack walked off to a corner of the lobby, Gardevoir close behind him.

'Shit, I don't remember if I brought the letter.'

{Dear God, how did you ever become an Aura Guardian?}

'Through hard work, not organization, obviously.' Jack ruffled through his bags, throwing everything everywhere, leaving Gardevoir to catch it all with Psychic.

'The damned bags are empty and the letter isn't here! I think I left it in the cave!' As Jack panicked, Gardevoir sat next to him, placing an arm around him as he rocked back and forth.

{You seriously need a girlfriend or something to keep you on track.} As she spoke, she moved a leather folder towards them with the Aura Guardian insignia etched into it. It opened and poets flew out of it, finally revealing a familiar envelope behind it all. {Lucario placed it here shortly before we left. She even told you, remember?}

'No,' Jack bluntly stated as he stared at the envelope. He snatched it out of the air and ran towards the Resort employee he talked to earlier. Gardevoir faced the ceiling.

{Arceus, give me the strength to put up with this one…}

"Wonderful!" Francine had already dragged Jack to a computer terminal, inserting his information. "Now, it seems you'll be in a shared room with three others… don't worry, there's plenty of space in the room for all four of you. A little reminder: there's an opening ceremony day after tomorrow, and you are required to be accompanied by a guest, be it another Trainer in the Tournament, or someone that came to watch. The opening ceremony will take place at Hano Beach, and it is a formal occasion and dance." Jack moaned. He was never one for formal apparel. "If you and your Gardevoir would follow me, I'll lead you to your room." They walked around a few corners before reaching an elevator. The door was already open for them. When they entered, Francine pushed the button for the top floor.

{Didn't you once tell me that the top floor in hotels and resorts are usually where the rich and important stay?}

'Yeah. Goodshow must really want to make a good impression on Trainers worldwide.' The elevator took under twenty seconds to reach the top floor. As the door opened, Jack first noticed all the delicate, gold intricate designs on a white background all over the wall and roof. The floor was covered with a white carpet with a gold border. Oak handrails ran along the hallways.

{White theming. It heavily clashes with your outfit.}

"Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Sorry, I was talking with my Gardevoir. I mistakenly spoke out loud." She smiled

"You two seem really close to being able to talk telepathically. She looks really strong, too. It shows how well of a Trainer you really are."

"Thanks." They walked around a corner before coming to a stop in front of a mahogany door.

"This here is your room. And this is the ID card for the room," she said as she handed a gold plated card.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jack slid the card as Francine turned and left. The door clicked and opened. Jack opened it and waited for Gardevoir to walk through before closing it. The whole suite was extremely luxurious, made for the very rich. To one side of the suite was a rather large kitchen area complete with marble countertops, a center table, and fluffy chairs. The other side had a large leather sofa… which was occupied by a certain honey blonde, a brunette, and a bluenette.

"Oh no…" Jack muttered.

{This looks… interesting.} There on the sofa staring at him were the only three people he didn't want to come across. Jack stared at the three women seated barely ten feet from him. Gardevoir also starred, analyzing each one of them.

"So… are you going to introduce yourself?" The brunette in the center asked. Jack looked towards her, wanting to scream out 'It's me! You know me!'... but he couldn't.

"Um… hello. My name is Jack Harper. I'm from Rota in Northern Kanto."

"Kanto? We've been there." This time it was the bluenette that had spoken up. "We, um, went there to visit our friend's mother after he disappeared a few years back." All of their expressions saddened a little, all slowly looking down as if they were thinking of the one thing that saddened their whole lives. Jack stood there in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for one of the girls to speak up.

"Anyways, my name is Dawn," she pointed to the brunette, "this is May," and finally, she pointed to the blonde, "and this is Serena. We are Coordinators, except Serena, she's a Performer." The other two women looked up, lightly blushed and waved at him. Their 'Hi's' was barely above a whisper. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're the final roommate here?"

"Uh… I suppose so. Is there a specific room for me, or…"

"Oh… yeah, I guess I should take you to your room. We kinda already claimed the other rooms as ours, so you can take the last one. There's no difference between the rooms at all, just so you know." Dawn stood up from the sofa, leaving May and Serena behind. She walked through the room and kitchen area, Jack and Gardevoir closely behind her. As they walked, Jack thought back to when he last saw her in person. It was in the Unova Region, the day he left for Kanto by cruise ship. She had stayed behind with Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion.

'No… I mustn't think too much of the past. The past me is dead. I'm Jack now.'

{Honestly, Master, you can be whoever you want. If you want to stay as Jack for the rest of your life, do so. We have no problem with it. But remember your past, okay? Because you left family and friends behind. And I've gone through these women's minds. They think of you… they think of Ash Ketchum on an hourly basis.}

'I know… I sensed it as well when I saw them. I mean, I knew of Serena, but I never suspected the other two as well.'

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Jack looked up, startled, for he hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking a while ago.

"Uh… I am now." Dawn looked at him suspiciously.

"Tell me you're not one of those 'creepy guy' types. I've been followed everywhere by creepy guys since I won the Grand Festival a few years back. Please tell me you're not a pervert." Jack was taken aback by this comment.

{Creepy guys have been following her? I won't let that happen any longer. With your permission, Master, I'll set up a link to her that will alert us if she is in any danger.}

'Do it,' Jack quickly said in his mind to Gardevoir.

"No, Dawn. I can promise you I'm not a pervert. I can guarantee that I'll be the most fun guy you've ever met." Dawn snorted.

"Like I haven't heard that before. Anyways, this is your room. You can either stay there or talk to us, it's up to you. The girls and I also agreed that if you k is how to cook, you can join in on making our meals throughout the day, if you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind. I'll help as much as I can."

"Great! If you don't mind, I'll head back to the family room." Dawn quickly turned around, her shining waist length hair flying everywhere. She had a sort of skip in her walk, her hips swaying side to side with every step, her ass slightly jiggling up and down. A black skirt that barely reached her thighs flapped with every motion, teasing any viewer by showing off more of her slender legs. A brown and gold belt held the skirt in place. A tight black shirt which exposed her midriff hugged her figure, showing off every curve of her body, especially her breasts, which had grown a fair amount since he last saw her. Her chest had swelled to a D-cup, perhaps even an E-Cup. In reality, the tight shirt already made her chest look larger, but the thin pink sweater vest she wore topped it all off. The knee high boots she wore made a _clack clack clack_ every time they came in contact with the white marble floor. She turned the corner and Jack was released from his trance.

{Is Master having a good time staring at Dawn?} Gardevoir teased. Jack turned to her, his face a bright red.

"Shut up. Or should I mention to Lucario how you sometimes sneak looks at her at the hot spring?" The Pokémon's face suddenly grew dark.

{You wouldn't dare.}

"Try me." With that, he quickly drew out her Pokeball before she had time to react to his invitation, and returned her inside the pink ball. "She's gonna kill me when I bring her out next time."

* * *

Night had come, and Jack had found himself in the kitchen, a Delibird already in the oven. An assortment of fruits and vegetables lay on the table, drinks already served. The girls had gone out hours ago to do some shopping for the opening ceremony and hadn't returned. Sylveon, Lucario and Gardevoir were helping him out with the cooking. Gardevoir was doing most of it, showing off how quickly and easily her Psychic powers could chop, dice and slice. Sylveon followed in second, using her feelers to grab a hold of the two knives she was using. Last came Lucario, who could only use one. She scowled at how irresponsible Gardevoir could sometimes be. As they were laying out the dishes on the table, the door opened, revealing the three girls and tons of shopping bags between them all. They had been laughing but went quiet when they saw Jack setting the table.

"Ah, good. Didn't know when you three would come back. I made dinner if you're hungry. I've got a Beedrill-honey glazed Delibird in the oven that's just about done." The girls stared in awe at the food covered table. They could already smell the Delibird that was roasting in the oven. Their mouths immediately watered and they made a beeline for the table, dropping their bags on the doorway in the process. Jack chuckled. "Well, I've never seen my cooking do that before. First time for everything, I suppose." May turned to face him.

"Jack, that smells great! Where did you learn to cook?" Jack's expression softened.

"I, um… I learned from my teacher. He taught me how to use my A… abilities, and he taught me to cook as well. After we went out ways, I lived alone with my Pokémon on a mountain for about six years. I made my own recipes there, as well as perfecting what I've been taught." The girls stared at one another. There was obviously something he was hiding from them.

"So… you lived alone? Did you travel anywhere before that?" Jack nodded.

"I first traveled through Kanto, then the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. When I ended my Kalos journey, I met my teacher who took me to Rota and taught me how to use my abilities." May looked at him, eyes full of… hope?

"Rota? I was once there with my little brother and two friends. They specialize in Aura, don't they? Does that mean you can use Aura?" Jack looked nervous.

"Not really. I was mostly trained in martial arts; Kung Fu, Pencak Silat, Karate, and Taekwondo. I left shortly after my teacher declared me a Master in these forms of fighting. After that, I received my Lucario straight from the Queen and I left to live on my own." The three women all looked at him, his eyes clouded with mystery and wonder. Serena was about to speak up when the oven's timer went off.

"Oh! Delibird's done! I can't wait until you all try it." As he walked to the kitchen, the three girls faced each other and started whispering.

"He's been everywhere where Ash a has been," Serena harshly whispered as she was fiddling with a blue ribbon tied to her wrist.

"I know! Maybe he has seen Ash throughout his journey! It's been almost twelve years since Ash went missing. The possibility is there," May spoke.

"I can ask later. I know you two aren't very trusting of him at the moment, but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy. I mean, he did make dinner with all of us in mind. And he hasn't been too pushy about what we do."

"I guess Dawn is right," Serena said. "But… he reminds me so much of Ash. His voice is similar to his, and his eyes… so alike it's creepy."

"Serena is right. He does resemble Ash a bit. If only we could see under that mask, then maybe…"

"What are you talking about, May? Can't you see that scar on his face? Maybe he's hiding something worse."

"You're right, Dawn. I wonder how he got it, though." The three went silent as Jack made his way back. The Delibird was in a white pot, cooked golden brown, glazed with the Beedrill honey, a red sauce, berry cubes, and Pinap slices.

"Here it is. My own creation. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Dawn asked. "Jack, I'm sure we'll love it!" Jack nodded in appreciation and grabbed a carving knife, slicing the Delibird legs first, followed by the breast and tenders. May requested both drumsticks, Dawn took the breast meat and Serena took the tenders. That left Jack with the wings and stuffing. As Jack paced the meat on the plates, Gardevoir and Lucario had come from the kitchen with dishes of salads, chocolate mousse, and Pokepuffs. The Pokémon set the plates stacked high with desserts and goodies around the carved Delibird and went back to the kitchen to talk with each other and with Sylveon.

"Well, I hope this is all to your liking. Dig in!" The four of them dig into the meal like it was their last. Never had they had food so moist, tender and flavorful! The honey gave the meat a sweet flavor, the sauce had a mild spiciness to it, and the Pinap slices topped it off with a tangy citrus taste to the juices!

After all the food was gone and the dishes were put away, the four were on the sofa, drinking from a bottle of soda and chatting about past achievements. Jack listened in silence, not making any comments or remarks. Suddenly, the topic changed.

"Hey, Dawn," May asked, "who are you going to this dance with?"

"Brock," she said so nonchalantly.

"Brock? I didn't know he was competing."

"He's not. The league asked him to work at the Pokémon Center in case of emergencies. Apparently, he's become the best Pokémon doctor around. What about you, May?" May slightly blushed.

"Um… a guy named Daniel asked me. He seems like a nice enough guy." Both faced Serena. "What about you?"

"I have no one to go with."

"Really? What about Clemont? I heard a rumor that he was doing some kind of light show at the start of the Tournament. If you find him, you can ask." Serena looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, I see Clemont as a brother. I'd feel awkward asking him to come to a dance with me."

"I know what you mean, Serena. I had a brother once. I'd have felt awkward asking him to dance with me." May shuddered at the idea.

"I never had a brother, or someone close like a brother myself. What about you, Jack?" Dawn asked sweetly. The other two remembered that they were not alone. Jack sat on an edge of the sofa, a straw going under his mask to be able to drink.

"I never had siblings myself. But I had a Pokémon that I considered my brother in all but blood." May looked over at Jack.

"Um… I think Dawn meant about the dance." The bluenette was rapidly nodding her head up and down.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know about that dance until I checked in. I haven't asked anybody yet." Dawn giggled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure a handsome man like you will find a partner in no time. You have until the ceremony in two days."

"I suppose. But I don't know anyone that's competing."

"Whoever you take doesn't have to compete. May and I are here to give in a show halfway through the Tournament. Serena here is actually competing. She may have been Kalos Queen, but she had also been going around collecting quite a few badges and managed to qualify." Jack looked surprised.

"You've collected Gym Badges?" Jack asked Serena. She nodded.

"Yeah. After I left Kalos to continue training for my performances, I decided to challenge a few Gyms along the way in order to get stronger and use those strategies in my performances. During that time I came across May and Dawn, and they taught me more about battling and strategizing." Jack nodded.

"I always said strength was the key to anything. Well, that and a good strategy." Dawn giggled more while Serena looked into Jack's eyes. They had a familiar warmth to them, yet she knew it couldn't be familiar since they've never met before. "Well, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head back to my room. I've gotta train for the battles later on… and maybe find someone to come to that dance with me." He got up from the couch, bid them a good night and walked towards his room. As soon as the door had closed, Dawn lightly squealed, scaring the other two.

"Dawn!" May scolded. "What'd you do that for?" Dawn gave her a mischievous smile.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you don't know. Jack! He's such a gentleman! And he's got a mysterious vibe to him that just attracts you to him."

"I have to agree with Dawn, May. He treats us nicely. Better already than anyone else. And you have to admit that he is already way better than that Drew guy you used to hang out with." May pouted.

"He tried to better himself, really. Things just went downhill because I told him I liked someone else."

"I guess that could drive any man to do reckless things." The three sat in silence for a while, thinking of nothing and no one. Serena was the first to stand.

"I think I'll also go to bed. I'm kinda tired and I also want to get up early and train. Goodnight, girls." Serena walked out, leaving May and Dawn behind.

"Hey, May?"

"Hmm?"

"We should totally make Serena go to the dance with Jack." May's eyes widened.

"No! Serena would kill us!"

"We should totally do it! Serena has been slightly gloomy since… you know."

"I know, but we can't just do that. What if she doesn't like it?"

"Unlikely. Didn't you see how Serena would sometimes steal a glance at him? Obviously, that means she's slightly interested. Maybe this could work out! And who knows? Maybe this is Serena's happily ever after!" May stared at her friend.

"You watch way too many romance movies."

"What? Can't a girl know about romance?" May sighed in disbelief while Dawn giggled evilly.


	3. Serena's Dream and Confessions

**Chapter 3: Serena's Dream and Confessions**

 _The kiss. That was all Serena could see. Faint noises of airplanes could be heard in the background, but the main thing about this moment was when Serena kissed Ash. That was all Serena dreamed about. That was before it changed to something horrible. It was three days after her departure to the Hoenn region when she found out Latias Airlines Flight H71 from Kalos to Kanto had been caught in a severe thunderstorm and had crashed into the ocean. Nobody was found alive. Every single body had been recovered and in some cases pieces… all but one. The Kalosian and Kantonian Military Police agreed on one thing: the body of Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was missing. Search parties consisting of both humans and water type Pokemon scoured the ocean floor, looking among the twisted wreckage of the plane's aluminum frame for a clue of the missing aspiring Trainer… but all for naught. Soon, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. At the end of the sixth month, the Kantonian government had no choice but to declare Ashton Ketchum legally dead. Six months was too long a time for a person to be missing. Surely, if he were alive, he would have made contact by now. But that had not happened. Six months passed by. No sign of Ketchum. The government had no choice. Exactly six months after the crash, Kanto Champion Lance showed up at the door of Ms. Delia Ketchum with Ash Ketchum's death certificate. Never had she cried so painfully before. Her son, her only joy in life… was gone. The five great regions mourned the loss of Ash Ketchum. Many people in high places personally made their way to Kanto to help the grieving mother in any way possible._

 _During these six months, Serena had also searched the waters with Ash's Greninja, who had stayed behind in Kalos. They too came up empty-handed. Greninja had it hard. He could still perform his Bond Phenomenon Transformation… but even he couldn't sense Ash anywhere._

 _Two years later, police in Johto went crazy. The hat Ash had worn during his trip to Kalos had washed up at Olivine City beach. It was faded, covered with a crust, seaweed, and slime, but it was easily recognizable. When the hat arrived at the Ketchum Residence, Delia broke down again. This time Serena was with her, also crying her heart out, hands tightly clutching the faded cap._

 _The kiss. That's what she often saw in her dreams. She lived that moment every night. Her only regret was not making him come with her to Hoenn. Her only regret was not being able to spend more time with him. Her only regret was not being able to tell him that she loved him._

 _Often she would see images of the plane headed nose-first towards the vast ocean below. It was a horrible scene; most passengers were screaming helplessly while others prayed to whatever god would listen. She could see Ash clutching onto Pikachu as both silently cried. Outside through the window, the blue water kept getting closer at an astonishing speed and black smoke billowed out of the two engines. Everything suddenly went black, and she woke up screaming._

* * *

"ASH!" Serena screamed out. Her whole body jolted upwards, the covers silently flying through the air. She gritted her teeth, cursing the dream that plagued her for over a decade. Tears fell down from her face, and her whole body was covered in a heavy layer of cold sweat. This always happened. She would wake up screaming Ash's name, then break down and cry for the next hour or so. This was almost a daily routine; a routine no one knew about. The sounds of sobbing filled the room as the yellow sun slowly rose in the horizon.

* * *

"Morning, Dawn." May had walked into the kitchen, spotting Dawn at the table. The brunette walked to her friend and was met with a table covered in sliced fruit, pancakes, Delibird eggs and Grumpig bacon, juice, and coffee. "Wow, Dawn," May said surprised. "Did you make all of this?" Dawn shook her head as she took another bite of her Oran Berry. "Serena?"

"Nope." She took another bite.

"Jack?" Dawn grinned.

"Who else?"

"Damn. He's really going all out. First dinner, now this? Where is he? I want to thank him." Dawn remained silent as she piled a plate of eggs and fruit. She silently handed May a paper as she dug into her plate.

 **Morning, girls.**

 **I took the liberty of making you all breakfast. I left rather early to do some training. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so don't wait for me.**

 **There should still be some of last nights' Delibird if you would like that for dinner.**

 **With care, J. Harper**

"He seems really formal, doesn't he?" Dawn just hummed in agreement, still taking bite after bite from the scrambled and poached eggs.

"Well," Dawn said, "he did come from Rota."

"That's true. Anyways, I gotta head out soon. I still have to get a dress for tomorrow, and I believe you do too, so hurry up with that." Upon finishing her sentence, Dawn had wolfed what little remained of her food.

"All done."

"Lord, and I thought I ate fast."

"Stop whining, May. I wish I could eat half as much as you do and still keep a body like yours." This was true. May ate like there was no tomorrow, yet she effortlessly managed to keep her body in shape. May had a near perfect hourglass waist followed by what one would consider large hips and a large ass, ending with impressive E-Cup breasts. She wore a half-open maroon sleeveless sweater vest over a black shirt that went down to her navel with a red Pokeball insignia in the collar, navy blue skinny jeans, that made her ass seem even larger, reached her calves, and white sneakers with black soles. Her signature red bandanna still adorned her hair. A pair of black fingerless gloves were over her hands.

"Oh, please. Sometimes I wish I didn't have this gorgeous body. It tends to attract unwanted attention."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You have a great body yourself, too, Dawn."

"You really think so? I'd like my ass to be a little bigger."

"As big as mine?" Dawn laughed.

"Please. No one on Earth has an ass as large as you. Besides, I like my butt how it is. But Serena comes close, but it's clear you're the winner there."

"I come close to what?" May and Dawn looked up, not having noticed Serena enter the kitchen. She had on her regular brown shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows and showed her midriff and a closed beige vest over it. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a beige belt went around her waist. The whole outfit matched perfectly with her mid-calf brown boots with a beige horizontal line at the very top. A blue ribbon was tied around her left wrist.

"May and I were talking about our butts, and how you come close to being as large as she is." May's cheeks turned red.

"Dawn brought the topic up," May said quickly.

"I see. Well, we can also put my breasts in the category. They've almost grown as large as yours," Serena said. That was also true. Serena had a pair of DD-Cup breasts, closely rivaling those of May's.

"No one can beat my breasts, they're the largest in the world! Name one person with breasts larger than mine." Dawn and Serena took a quick glance at each other before agreeing on the same person.

"Pike Queen Lucy." May's face fell.

"Of course she does. But don't you think I'm getting close to the same size as hers?" Dawn nodded.

"You said it. Close. Anyways, didn't you say you say you wanted to go dress shopping?" May's eyes widened.

"Oh God, I forgot about that!" May ran out the door with blinding speed. Serena watched by the window as the maroon blur moved through the streets and towards the shopping district.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Serena, but I also have to go get a dress. The one I got doesn't fit me around the chest anymore," she said, looking down at her chest.

"That was such a beautiful dress." Dawn sadly nodded.

"It was. Well, I'll head out too. Bye!"

"Yeah. Bye." Dawn left the room, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts. As she mindlessly sat on the stool chair, her thoughts wandered to her most recent nightmares. "Ash…" she whispered, tears threatening to fall, "what happened to you? I miss you so much… so much that it hurts…"

* * *

"Lopunny, use Focus Blast on Gardevoir, and Gardevoir, use Psychic to move it out of the way!" As Jack gave commands to his Pokémon, he was dodging punch softer punch from his Lucario, whom he was sparring with. In the distance, Charizard and Pidgeot were having a mid-air battle, both slowly drifting to the ground as they got more and more tired. Sylveon and Mawile were in the next clearing over, both barely able to continue their training. "Charizard! Blast Burn! Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace, then Steel Wing!" He barely managed to move his head to the left as a black and blue paw whizzed past. He quickly grabbed the arm, lifts the Pokémon and threw Lucario over and behind him, the Pokémon landing on her back. She grunted, her breath escaping her lungs. Jack fell to the floor, exhausted and sweating profusely. He took a quick glance around and saw the winners of each spar. Pidgeot was on the ground, wings spread out with Charizard standing over the beautiful Bird Pokémon.

{You still can't beat me, pipsqueak,} Charizard said, all out of breath. Over in the other field, Gardevoir was using a Healing Pulse on Lopunny, who had crashed through a few trees and was knocked unconscious. Finally, there was Mawile riding the back of a barely able to stand Sylveon. Even her ribbons were sprawled on the grassy floor. Jack managed to get up after a while, reaching for his bag and grabbing his flask of water.

"For a moment there I thought you were grabbing whiskey." Jack turned around so fast he dropped the flask, already in his defensive pose before it hit the ground. When he saw the person standing by the tree line, he dropped the pose and smiled.

"Gary motherfucking Oak."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." The two men walked towards the other and extend their arm, greeting the other with a handshake.

"What brings you here, Oak?" Gary placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"The Tournament, what else? I was invited to compete." Jack's eyebrows raised.

"Really? Are you competing? Last I heard, the oh so mighty Gary Oak was training to become a Pokémon Professor." Gary's eyes squinted, staring right into Jack's brown eyes.

"Was that sarcasm there? It was, wasn't it? And for your information, you're staring at Kanto's Regional Professor. Gramps retired a year ago and left me his position. I've got the lab and everything. Gramps went to Kalos to study Mega Evolution with Professor Sycamore. He's enjoying there, telling me he always has something to study up on." The two thought about what the famous Oak would tell them if asked what his thoughts were on Mega Evolution. He'd probably break out in a poem. "What about you? What has 'you know what' been up to?" Jack's face grew dark.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I suspect one of them might be with that group long before all this even started, but I have no evidence. I mean, how else did they know I was on that specific route home?"

"You're right." The two looked up at the sky where Charizard was still taking victory laps, shooting random Flamethrowers in any direction. "Anyways, are you ready for the Tournament? I know I am." Jack scoffed.

"Please, Oak. Last time we met you saw what power my friends here had. If anything, they've become even stronger."

"Then that's a force I don't want to face head-on. Anyways, who are you taking to the formal event tomorrow?" There was a pause, broken by a roar from the fire type in the sky.

"I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought, honestly."

"Better think it fast, cause if you don't, you can say bye bye to that Championship."

"What?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Those who don't attend the Opening Ceremony tomorrow, or those who attend alone, will not be allowed to participate. Something about making friends or a team match, I've heard."

"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking." A slightly panicked look came on Jack's face, a sight rarely seen.

"I'm not, buddy. I've already asked an old friend. I suggest you find someone soon. Well, I've got to be going. I've still got a paper to send to Professor Juniper about Mew. We suspect Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon, which can explain how legends and myths say it can use every move in existence. Catch ya later!" With a wave of his hand, Gary turned and walked from where he came from.

Night had come. Jack sat by a campfire lit by Charizard himself. He sat on a fallen tree one of his Pokémon brought down earlier. All his Pokémon were in their Pokeballs, all but Lucario, who preferred to sleep on a tree branch, each and all resting after a long day of training. Jack pondered what Gary had told him earlier.

"Those who don't attend the Opening Ceremony tomorrow, or those who attend alone, will not be allowed to participate. Something about making friends or a team match, I've heard."

"He was probably joking…" he muttered to no one. "But what if he wasn't? He's a Professor now, he wouldn't… but who to take? I don't know anyone on this island besides Gary, Dawn, May, and Serena… Serena… of course! I could ask her, perhaps. She did mention she still had no plans with anyone." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I've been gone this long. I just have to do this before I can come back." Jack got off the log and walked around it, looking for a clear spot on the grass to lay down. As he looked up at the starry sky, he looked for one in particular. After a little searching, he could see it. A single dot of light in the Perseus constellation. Several tears fell down from his face.

"Ah, Pikachu. How I wish you were here. You would have loved being in this tournament. You would love battling all these strong opponents." For a split second, the star glimmered, almost as if it were listening to Jack's words. "Happy Birthday, buddy. There's not one day that passes by that I don't miss you."

* * *

The sun was up, Jack could hear the chirps of Pikipek and Oricorio and Pokémon battling. He looked over to see Sylveon batting Pidgeot with Gardevoir acting as the referee. He smiled. He was glad his Pokémon… no… friends… were taking this seriously. Even if he was not there, they had the initiative to train on their own.

{Good morning, Master.}

'Morning, Princess.' The Lucario lightly pouted.

{I've told you to stop calling me that,} the Pokémon whined. Jack chuckled.

'I'm sorry. I just love seeing your pouty face. So, what's up?' Lucario walked over to him and sat down on the log.

{Nothing… I guess I'm just a little nervous about this Tournament. Darkrai plagued me with bad dreams last night.}

'And?'

{Well… what if I don't do any good? What if I fail you, Master? I mean, can't you use any of your legends rather than us?}

"Shh!" Jack quickly put up an Aura Barrier around them. "Do you want other Psychic Pokémon to find out about us?" Lucario's head went down in shame.

{I'm sorry, Master. I almost let you down again.} Jack's eyes softened.

"You could never let me down. I know you do your best, and that's all that counts. And I'm proud of you no matter what happens." There was an unnerving silence, broken only by colliding attacks of the two battling Pokémon. Lucario finally looked up, tears lightly falling down.

{Oh, Master… I'm so glad to have met you and to have you as my Trainer!} She walked over, sat next to him on the log and leaned in for a hug and Jack just wrapped his arms around her. {I love you, Master,} she barely whispered.

"I love you too, my Lucario. I love all of you." Lucario wiped some of the tears away with her paw, making sure not to poke Jack with the metal spike on it.

{I'm sorry, Master. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore…}

"It's okay. You don't have to hide who you are. It's better to express yourself." Lucario slightly smiled.

{You're right. Thank you for always being there for me… for us.}

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go into town and get a suit. I need it for the damned dance later today. Tell the others to train if they want, and I'll come back around dusk to take you all to the Center to get you all healed up."

{I will, Master. I hope everything goes well.}

"Thanks… me too." Jack got up, kissed the Lucario on her forehead, making her blush before headed off into the woods in direction of Hau'oli City.

* * *

"I can't find anything cute here!" A disheveled May said. She had been in and out of several shops that sold dresses but found none appealing. She had been out rather early with Dawn, who had already gotten her dress the day before. The bluenette walked a short distance behind her friend, already holding several bags of Pokémon accessories and outfits. It was a windy day, so her hair was constantly covering her eyes. May had no problem; after all these years she had kept her hair the same. Sure, it swayed back and forth, but it didn't bother her at all. May was well on her way to her ninth shop of the day, and she grew more and more desperate for the perfect dress every time she left empty-handed.

"May! Can't you just wear one of the other dresses you brought for our contest?"

"What? No! Those dresses are specifically for contests. I need to get a dress fit for a formal occasion, such as tonight. You could have easily worn one too, but you decided to buy one as well. Why can't I do the same then?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry, May." They walked for another ten minutes before May suddenly froze, staring at a shop across the street.

"Oh. My. God! Dawn! Look at that dress!" Across the street, on display on the front window of a seemingly very expensive shop, was an orange stunning jersey mermaid gown with plunging sweetheart neckline and sheer straps. The straps are embellished with scattered rhinestones that glittered in the sunlight. She ran across the road, ignoring the angry honks of passing drivers. She smeared her face against the glass, immediately captivated by its beauty. "DAWN! THIS IS IT!" she squealed out loud. Dawn grunted.

"I hope you get this one… so I can start getting ready," Dawn muttered. May didn't listen as she was already inside the store, dragging a saleswoman to the window. "Dear Arceus, let this be over."

"WHAT? THAT MUCH?" Dawn's expression fell.

"Why me?" May came rushing out, grabbing the girl by her arm.

"Dawn, you have to come and help me!"

"What do you need this time?" May looked at Dawn sheepishly.

"I, um… I need to borrow some money…" Dawn sighed.

"Um… a million PokeDollars…"

"WHAT?"

"This is a joint make by supermodel Elesa and fashion designer Valerie! It's pretty obvious it would be a little pricey."

"A little? That's almost all I brought here with me! And you just want me to give it to you?" May frantically nodded. Dawn took a glance at the orange dress that stood by the display window. She had to admit that it was a pretty dress, and her friend indeed would look good in it. Dawn sighed.

"Fine, I'll help pay for it." May squealed again, jumping up and down, hugging Dawn.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how to repay you!" Dawn merely grunted her response.

* * *

"Aw man, I don't even know where to go. I should have brought Gardevoir with me. She knows a bit about fashion." Jack had arrived at Hau'oli City but now had no idea where to go. Everywhere he turned he saw food stands, patio restaurants, and the occasional store, but not one place that sold suits or tuxedos. It had been several minutes and he was growing tired. He rounded a corner to go back to an ice cream stand he saw when he spotted a familiar lock of golden hair enter a building. Jack quickly dug out some cash and handed it to the vendor.

"Two vanilla cones. Keep the change," Jack hastily said while trying to memorize which building the honey-haired woman walked into.

"Of course, sir. Two vanilla, coming right up." The man cheerily whistled a time as he scooped up the vanilla treat. "Here you are. Anything else?" Jack smiled kindly.

"No, thank you. Have a good day."

"Thank you, sir! May you also have a wonderful day!" Jack hurriedly jogged to the store, which turned out to be a boutique. He groaned. Slowly he made his way inside, careful not to be spotted until he had found his objective.

"Sir? May I help you?" Jack froze. Slowly turning around, he came face to face with a woman with pale blue hair. She had an ID tag with the name Sara on it.

"Um… sorry to bother you. I'm looking for a friend who just entered. She's blonde, rather pretty." 'Did I really just say that?'

"Um… okay. I'm pretty sure she just went to the back. If you want I can lead you there."

"No, thanks. I'll find my way." He moves back towards the store, careful to avoid Sara because he thought she thought he was a creep. It didn't take long to find the long locks of honey-colored hair. Placing both cones in one hand, he snuck behind her and quickly covered her eyes. She jumped at the sudden contact, scared that she might be abducted. "Guess who?" She quickly relaxed, the voice was familiar. Too familiar.

"Jack Harper, I assume?" He smirked, uncovering her eyes.

"Guilty."

"What brings you here? This is a woman's boutique shop, after all."

"Well, you see, I was looking for a place that sells suits or tuxes, but I couldn't find any. Then I saw you enter this store and I thought maybe you could help me out?" She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll help."

"Thank you, Serena!"

"But on one condition." At this Jack faltered.

"Anything."

"I'm going to model dresses with a friend. And you're going to honestly tell us how I look."

"Sure. Who's your friend?"

"I'm right here." Jack turned around, and his eyes widened to the point that they almost fell out. There before him was a woman of about his height, wearing a black calf-length coat over a tight black figure fitting shirt, tight black skinny jeans and ending in it black heels with a single yellow stripe. In between her large breasts hung a metallic teardrop pendant, as well as two hanging on either side of her knee-length yellow blonde hair. The whole getup was finished with a fluffy black scarf. This person was none other than Cynthia Grey, the Sinnoh Champion… former Sinnoh Champion. Jack choked on his own spit, not expecting this surprise. The second blonde giggled, politely covering her mouth with her hand as she did. "My, my… that's one reaction I've never witnessed when someone found out I was in the same room as them. I guess you do experience new things every day." As the former Champion was turning towards Serena, she spotted the two cones in the man's hand. "Ooh, is that a vanilla cone? I love vanilla ice cream!" Jack stared at the cone, then at the former Champion with puppy eyes, expecting him to offer her a cone.

"Yeah, it is. Would you like to have one?" The former Champion feigned surprise.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly ask that. It's rightfully your cone." Jack's mind was going a million miles per minute. Did she or did she not want the cone?

"Please, I insist," said Jack. The former Champion smiled, taking the cone he was offering her.

"Thank you…"

"Harper. Jack Harper of Rota," he said, slightly bowing. She giggled again at his politeness.

"Thank you, Jack." As she took a lick of her cone, Jack offered the other one to Serena, who had just been standing there. She gladly accepted the cone, her love for sweets momentarily taking over. Cynthia walked next to Serena, very slightly bending over to whisper something in her ear. In mere moments the blonde's face turned red.

"Cynthia! Don't say that!" Cynthia laughed. Not a giggle, but a full-hearted laugh, a laugh warm enough to melt even Never-Melt Ice.

"Please, Serena. You know it's true." Serena said nothing as she attempted to calm down, but her blush remained. As Cynthia walked down an aisle looking at some fancy dresses, Jack walked over to Serena.

"So… what did she tell you?" Serena 'eep'ed and scuttled away, attempting to hide her embarrassment. "I'll never understand women."

* * *

Hours had passed by with Jack complimenting the two stunning beauties as they modeled dress after dress in front of him. With every change, he answered all their questions thoughtfully, even the more embarrassing ones, mainly 'how does my butt/chest look in this' type of questions. Finally, Cynthia settles for a dress while Serena put the used ones back where they belonged. Cynthia chose a taffeta solid black glamorous gala with a white pearl embroidered maxi dress. In his eyes, they truly looked elegant, as if they belonged to a high-class society… which they already did. The blonde was beyond satisfied with her final choice. As Serena was paying for the Champion's dress, Cynthia stayed in the fitting rooms with Jack, wanting his opinion on a final outfit.

"You see, Jack… we are in Alola. It's always hot here, and I always wear black. Black and heat don't bode well, so I wanted to try on a spring outfit and wanted your opinion."

"Of course. I'll be completely honest." Cynthia smiled from inside the closed room.

"Thanks. Here I come." The door opened ever so tantalizingly slow. Jack could see one leg stick out as if she were putting on a shoe for him and him alone. Soon the rest of her appeared. She had bell bottom pants that reached her ankles and really brought out the Champion's buttocks. She wore open-toed high heels and ended in a light blue blouse that greatly emphasized her breasts. Her signature pendant hung on her chest. A string wrapped around her slim waist, coming to an end in a knot over her stomach with the strings hanging to just the bottom of the blouse. Jack had to suppress his urges to pass out.

"You look… stunning." Cynthia smiled sweetly before leaning down and giving him a light kiss on his cloth-covered cheek. What was visible above the mask clearly started turning red.

"Thank you, Jack. Not many people would find this kind of job entertaining, but I'm glad to know you are trustworthy." Cynthia walked back into the changing room to change back into her usual black outfit. As the door closed, Serena returned with a pink bag in hand and left it on the bench.

"Okay, Jack. Are you ready to go and look for a tux?" Jack's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the tux he needed. "We should go now if we want to make it back to the hotel to get ready." Jack nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing both of you in the Tournament. Best of luck to the both of you!" Cynthia said from inside the small room.

"Bye, Cynthia!" Serena said.

"I hope we meet again, Cynthia. Farewell." After having said their goodbyes, Jack and Serena walked out of the boutique in search of a store that sold tuxes.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Jack walked out of a tux store. Serena had long since left to take care of her Pokémon. An announcement had been made that morning that tournament participants must come with a date in order to remain in the tournament. Serena had plainly given up on participating and had left. As Jack rushed back to the Hano, millions of scenarios played in his head on how to ask Serena to accompany him. The one that came over and over was to thank her and just ask her when he arrived. He kinda liked the idea. Once on the top floor of the Hano, Jack entered using his key card. It was quiet inside the room, but he could faintly make out the noises of hairdryers. He found Serena in the kitchen, making dinner for herself and her Pokémon. A pang of sadness hit Jack. He slowly approached her.

"Hey, Jack. How did it go?"

"It went well. Thanks for your help, really." Serena smiled, though Jack felt it was slightly forced.

"No need to thank me. I'll always help a friend." Friend. There was that word again. It was the one word no one had called him in over a decade.

"Yeah… friend." Jack stared at Serena's nimble hands as she cut up berries for her Pokémon. The delicate maneuvers she used were excellent, that of a trained chef. She carefully cut around the seeds, leaving virtually no fruit behind.

"Are you okay?" Startled, Jack looked up into Serena's eyes. She had a look of embarrassment and one that Jack hadn't seen in a long time: self-consciousness.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda spaced out there." Serena put the knife down and placed a hand on Jack's hand.

"Could I ask why?" Her voice was so soft, so delicate. Jack had the urge to tell her everything on her mind, everything that had occurred in his life. But he couldn't. The time wasn't right.

"It's just… I've never actually had someone to call a friend before." Sadness filled Serena's eyes. "All my life I've lived alone, always being shunned from the little town I was born in. It wasn't until I met Pi… Gardevoir, back when she was a Ralts, that I had someone I could call a friend. Then I met Professor Hagoma, and he allowed me on my journey. I started in Kanto and worked my way up until my Master found me and made me who I am today. To be honest, my Master is the only human I've considered a friend, maybe even a father figure." Serena's hand squeezed Jack's hand, her attempt in consolation going through. "Hearing you call me friend… it feels surreal." Her hand gripped his as a tear landed in her hand.

"I didn't realize how hard your life was. It's nothing like mine. You see, I was born to a famous Rhyhorn racer. Since I was little, everything was expected of me. But I hated Rhyhorn racing. So at the age of sixteen, I started my journey with three other friends. My dream was to become Kalos Queen. But since my friend disappeared twelve years ago, my only dream has been to find him. I know he's still alive. I can feel it. I want to so badly tell him that I lo…" Serena started crying, and Jack took her in an embrace. She planted her face directly into his chest, crying her heart out. Guilt, sadness and repent filled Jack's heart. As he stroked the blonde's hair, he was thinking to himself and came to a decision. As the crying came to a stop, Serena got off him, her hands wiping the stray tears from her face. "I'm sorry… you shouldn't have seen that…"

"It's okay. Really. Crying is natural. It's better to let it all out rather than to keep it all bottled up inside."

"I know… I'm sorry, I should leave now." She tried to hurriedly leave the kitchen, but Jack grabbed her by the forearm, catching her by surprise. She turned around.

"I, um… you see… Serena… would you go to the dance with me?" Serena stared at him for a moment, eyes slightly puffy and red.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not ready, and are you sure you want to go with me?" Jack brought her closer so she was standing just inches from him.

"I'm sure. And I can wait, I don't really care when we get there. I'd just like to go because I want to see you happy. Please?" Serena gave it a thought. It might be fun to go, and at the same time, she can get to know Jack better. Serena nodded.

"Okay. I'll go. But on one condition."

"You name it, I'll do it."

"You tell me more about yourself while we're there." Jack sighed. He'd have to make up bit and pieces in order to tell her a story. He can't tell her exactly what he's been up to.

"Okay. It's a deal." Serena smiled and walked off.

"I'll go get ready. I'll meet you at the beach if you get done before me."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."


	4. Dances and Revelations

**Chapter 4: Dances and Revelations**

The ceremony was going well. People sat at tables with friends, others were dancing with their dates and others just stood by the food and drink bar, chatting with other contestants. Jack, however, sat at a table with May, whose date hadn't arrived yet. She was absolutely stunning in her dress, the fabric hugged her curves in the right places, but it also showed a sense of modesty as well. Her hair was curly at the sides while the rest hung down. Surprisingly enough, her chocolate brown hair managed to barely reach her shoulder blades. Subtle touches of makeup were applied, but it made her look even more stunning.

Dawn, on the other hand, had on a royal blue lace-up, back plunging stretch jersey sheath gown. Her hair was flowing straight down, the tips curling. Her signature yellow clips were still in place, keeping her bangs out of her face. Diamond-shaped ratings hung from her ears, sparkling in the dim lights of the tiki torches nearby. One word came to mind when he saw them both: beautiful.

'Beautiful? Did I just think that?' Jack couldn't take his eyes off May or Dawn, they had long since noticed but didn't point it out. They were quite flattered that he thought highly of them. He didn't look too bad, either. A black peak made from what seemed to be merino wool, black angled satin lapels that widened at the shoulders and narrowed at the waist. A white shirt lay underneath decorated in black buttons with a black diamond bow tie. The pants were of the same material, ending in sleek, shining dress shoes. But the one thing that he still had the same was his rather messy hair, his Pokeball necklace and the black facemask he always had which covered most of his face and went down under the white shirt. Jack looked around but didn't see many familiar faces. A DJ stood by the music booth, paying rather slow and appropriate song for the occasion. Charles Goodshow could be seen by the stage talking with Drake Yuji, Champion of the newly recognized Orange League, and Lance Wataru, Champion of the Kanto League. Next to them stood Nurse Joy, who was talking with Gary Oak. Jack sighed in boredom, wondering when Serena would arrive.

"What's the matter, Jack?" He looked up, seeing May looking at him with a slight look of worry.

"It's nothing… I'm just not too comfortable being in a large, social event. Especially when I don't know anyone here or I have nothing to do. I mean… I could be out there with my Pokemon training, but I have to be here."

"I know what you mean. I've helped Serena train for this Tournament, but I won't be competing. Dawn too." He looked at Dawn, who was just nodding in agreement. "We are here for the mid-tournament show, where we will be promoting Contests and we'll be putting on a show. Honestly, even though I did travel for a while, I was never into battling. Goodshow already told me that all the dates that came with Contest presenters will be matched with others." Jack nodded but didn't understand much about the partner battling part. All he knew was that May, Dawn and a few others weren't competing.

* * *

An hour had gone by. Gary had stopped by to introduce his date (who was also his girlfriend) and a few other unfamiliar faces had stopped to make idle chat. By this time, Jack had been at the bar, having a few drinks on his own. Serena hadn't shown up yet; he figured she decided not to come. He was on his fourth dry martini when he felt a slight tingle of repugnance in the back of his mind. He didn't know where it was coming from until May appeared from nowhere and sat next to him. She had a face of slight disgust. His mind clicked with what he had told Gardevoir earlier.

"Hell happened to you?" May faced him, horror written in her face.

"The jerk I came with tried to slide one into me." Jack perked up, the martini in his hand forgotten, his full attention set on her.

"What did he do?"

"He… he tried to finger me in the dance floor. I hadn't realized he was grabbing my ass and had gotten there from the slit in the side of my dress until I felt him probe it. I slapped him as soon as I knew what he was up to, and all he said was 'C'mon, babe... I know you want this.' Naturally, I left, saw you and came here." She sighed, grabbing Jack's drink and downing it in one go. She shuddered, obviously not used to the taste… or drinking. She got up, straightened her dress before taking a few steps. "I'll be headed back to the room. I don't feel like being here anymore." Jack got up.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine. It's a short walk. Besides, I'd like to be alone." She walked off, leaving Jack and the celebration behind her. Jack sat back down and called the bartender.

"Scotch on the rocks, and make it a double." The bartender nodded, already reaching for a glass.

* * *

It was late in the night. The DJ was playing nothing but slow songs for all those that remained with their dates. Cynthia was dancing with Professor Kukui, who Jack had to meet in order to register, who was the professor and school teacher of this region. He thought he saw Diantha, Kalos League Champion, with a tan man that resembled Old Man Oak, but dismissed it as he couldn't get a good enough look. Dawn had already gone back to her room after introducing him to Brock, as had Gary and his date, leaving Jack alone at the bar with his margaritas. Try as he might, he couldn't get drunk. He had once tried with a bottle of the worlds strongest alcoholic beverage: Aged Moltres Fire Whiskey. It was as his Master had told him; his Aura wouldn't let him get drunk. Aura accelerated his metabolism and alcohol endurance to a point where it does nothing to him.

"This was a waste of time."

"Really? And just when I had gathered the courage to show myself." Startled, Jack turned around, and he was greeted with the most precious view ever. There stood Serena, her hair tied in a bun and stray locks twisting in curls. A silver pendant wrapped around her neck. She wore a white strapless, high-low dress with a notched neckline and ruffled lace made a layered effect. The front of the dress reached her knees while the back was just covering her ankles. Pearl white heeled sandals adorned her feet, nails painted a shade of nude pink. The same blue ribbon was still tied to her wrist, and a pearl bracelet adorned her other wrist. A light touch of a blue hue makeup was on her eyelids, totally bringing out the aqua blue of her eyes. All in all, she was…

"Beautiful…" Serena shyly smiled, her hands grabbing themselves as they were raised to her chest.

"Thanks," she lightly whispered. "I'm sorry if I'm late, I was unsure if I wanted to come." Jack couldn't rip his eyes away from her.

"It's not… it's not a problem." Serena shyly twisted her heel tip in the sand as she looked down, a blush growing on her face.

"Um… did Goodshow say anything important?"

"Y… yeah. He said that he's proud of all of us to have gotten this far and that he expects great battles from each and every one of us. He also said that the first four matches are team battles, so we'll be randomly paired with someone throughout the knockout matches. Once we reach the Top 16, it'll be one on one matches until the final." Serena looked up at the full moon thoughtfully.

"I wonder who I'll be paired with."

"Me too. I just hope it's not someone who's weight I'll have to carry."

"Yeah. I hope I'm with someone strong. I'm not all that strong."

"Don't say that. You were invited, right? That means you're strong. And you came, which means you'd like to win, am I right? Then just give it your all and hope for the best or something like that." Serena straightened up, filled with newfound confidence.

"You're right. I was invited here. I should try my best… for my friend." Jack smiled. Jack raised his glass.

"For your friend."

"Thanks. You know, you remind me a little of him." Under his mask, he got a little nervous, but his eyes didn't lose their cheery look.

"Really? How so?" She placed a finger on her lip, thinking of their similarities.

"Well, you two always seem to know what to say in order to cheer someone up. Your unkempt hair is similar to his, as are your eyes…" Serena blinked a few times before turning away. "There's just so much I wish I could have said to him."

"Perhaps you will, one day." She solemnly nodded.

"Yes, one day." The sound if the waves momentarily drowned out the music as the song started to come to a close. Jack stood up, stretching a hand out.

"Care for one dance?" Serena stared at his hand for a while before taking it, much to Jack's surprise.

"Just one. Honestly, I'd like to go back, but since you're so sweet, I'll dance just this one dance." They walked to the bamboo floor where only stragglers remained, wanting to dance with their loved one or date for the night. The song started with a slow guitar and piano riff. Jack took Serena's hand with his, and placed the other on her hip, bringing her rather close. She made no effort to move away.

 **Every time our eyes meet,**

 **This feeling inside me,**

 **Is almost more than I can take.**

 **Baby, when you touch me,**

 **I can feel how much you love me,**

 **And it just blows me away.**

 **I've never been this close to anyone or anything,**

 **I can hear your thoughts,**

 **I can see your dreams.**

The two danced in slow circles to start, never looking away from the other's eyes. Every once in a while she would look at the scar that went across his upper face and under the mask he wore.

 **I don't know how you do what you do,**

 **I'm so in love with you,**

 **It just keeps getting better.**

 **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side,**

 **Forever and ever.**

 **Every little thing that you do,**

 **Baby, I'm amazed by you.**

"I didn't know this would be such a romantic song." Serena smiled, stifling a giggle.

"It's alright. I didn't know either." 'This feels nice. Wait, what? What did I just think?' Serena looked up at Jack, who in turn was gazing at the stars over the moonlit ocean. An immediate feeling of safety and comfort filled Serena's heart, giving her a sense that this is what she's been searching for her entire life. She moved in closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Jack stiffened before relaxing and moving his hand from her hip to the small of her back. He slowly led her across the floor, twisting and turning.

 **The smell of your skin,**

 **The taste of your kiss,**

 **The way you whisper in the dark.**

 **Your hair all around me,**

 **Baby, you surround me,**

 **Touch every place in my heart.**

 **And it feels like the first time every time,**

 **I want to spend the whole night in your eyes.**

Serena closed her eyes, enjoying this moment she was sharing with Jack. She could feel his warmth through her dress, the warmth strangely comforting, placing her into her comfort zone. She slowly snuggled up to him, enjoying the song and his close proximity.

 **I don't know how you do what you do,**

 **I'm so in love with you,**

 **It just keeps getting better.**

 **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side,**

 **Forever and ever.**

 **Every little thing that you do,**

 **Baby, I'm amazed by you.**

Jack moved slowly across the floor, Serena still in his arms, the blonde girl making herself comfortable on his shoulder. The faint _click-click_ could be heard of her heels as they struck the floor with every move.

"You know? I've almost never danced with anyone before. Well, except with a friend a few years ago. I never thought it would feel… nice… to be like this."

 **Every little thing that you do,**

 **I'm so in love with you,**

 **It just keeps getting better.**

 **I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side,**

 **Forever and ever.**

 **Every little thing that you do, oh,**

 **(every little thing that you do)**

 **Every little thing that you do,**

 **Baby, I'm amazed by you.**

As the final notes of the song played, Jack had stopped moving altogether. Serena, still in the moment, lightly pouted when the song ended and shyly moved away.

"That was a nice song," Serena said.

"Indeed. Wonderfully romantic and straight to the point." Jack looked down to see Serena looking up at him. They stared at each other for a while before Jack cleared his throat. "Well, that was fun. Would you care for a short walk on the beach with me?" Serena's gaze went down to the floor, her mind racing for a decision.

"Sure…" she said, her mind made up. "I'd like that." Both walked away from the brightly polished bamboo floor, now headed for the warm sands that decorated the nearby beach. As they walked further into the beach, the soothing sounds of the crashing waves soon drowned those of the music behind them. They made their way towards the water, its soft rolls creating sandbars. "Wait." She had stopped walking, and so did Jack.

"What's wrong?" Serena gave him a quick smile.

"Nothing, I just can't walk on the sand with these heels on. Give me a second and I'll take them off." She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder for balance as she raised a leg to remove her sandal. Having done so, she moved on to the next.

"Here, I'll hold them," he said, hand reaching for the sandals.

"Thanks," Serena said, handing over the white heeled sandals. She walked closer towards the water, staring at the horizon, the silvery light of the moon reflected over the vast ocean. "You know, this is the first time in twelve years that I'm looking at the ocean. Ever since my friend disappeared, I swore I'd never go swimming or boating. Losing him was a painful moment in my life. I had known him since I was a young girl. We traveled the Kalos Region together, where we experienced many good and bad moments." She sighed. "He was the only person to not appear when the bodies were recovered."

"Ash Ketchum. That's who you're talking about. I remember hearing this in the news. His plane went down for unknown reasons and his body was the only one never recovered. I heard that he had recently made runner-up in the Kalos League and single-handedly took down Team Flare."

"You sure know quite a bit."

"I have to. I'm an Aura Guardian. It's my job to know everything that's going on in the world. Since there are so few Aura Guardians, my responsibility is greatly expanded across several regions, including Alola here." Serena still had on an expressionless face, still staring at the silvery light.

"A Guardian, huh? I expected as much when you said you were from Rota. And you're right. I was talking about Ash…" She quickly turned around to face him. This was the perfect moment. Her white dress was literally glowing due to the light. The light shadows across her face accentuated her features.

"You love him," he concluded. Serena's gaze fell on the sand below.

"Yeah. I do. I have for a long time. Long before we reunited in Kalos. I just never told him how I feel. That's my only regret in life." A few tears had formed in her blue eyes. Jack leaned in to wipe the tears away.

"And if you could have that chance? What would you do? What would you say?" he whispered. Serena looked deep into Jacks' eyes. She took a deep breath before responding.

"I'd say 'Ash… I don't want you to go back to Kanto. I want you to stay with me… in Kalos, or come with me to Hoenn. You could show me around. Remember when I said that you are my goal? You are because I want to be with you… because I love you…'" Serena's head crashed into Jack's chest. "I wish… I wish I had told him," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around Serena as she did the same. She sniffled before continuing. "You know… there's something about you that oddly reminds me of him; of Ash," she whispered. Years of weariness and guilt crashed upon Jack when he heard those words. He stared out at the distance. He contemplated taking a dip, swimming out and never returning. Perhaps he shouldn't have come to the tournament. Perhaps he should tell her.

{I sense doubt and trouble, Master. Don't do what I think you are going to do.}

'Gardevoir?'

{Who else? Listen… I've known you longer than anyone else here… well, besides Charizard and Pidgeot. You're about to do something stupid. Don't do it. We have to wait for the right moment. This isn't it.}

'Wait, wait wait! That's all we've ever done. Just take a look at all the pain inside Serena's heart. She's gone through so much. We could never understand the pain she's going through.'

{Oh, but you do. You lost Pikachu, remember?} That hit Jack hard. How could he be so stupid as to forget his own best friend? He missed Pikachu dearly.

'You are right, Gardevoir. Perhaps it would be in our best interest to keep quiet. But I promise you this: one day soon I will tell her.'

{I've no doubt that you'll tell her, I'm saying that now isn't the right time.}

'I know… I know. We are too busy with Team Rocket. As soon as this Tournament is over, we'll go back to searching for them. Arceus knows what they're up to.'

{May He hear your prayers. Speaking of listening, maybe you should listen to your date. Have fun!} Jack's eyes flew open, not knowing how long he had been mentally talking to Gardevoir, leaving Serena alone. He turned to face her but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the sand, staring out at the moon. Her features seemed relaxed.

"It's nice to know that there's someone I can talk to."

"Anytime. I'm always glad to help." He slowly placed a hand atop hers, not knowing how she'd react. To his fortune, she did not remove her hand from his grip but rather held it there. Her lips pursed as if contemplating what to say next. Jack faced the water, the sounds of the rolling waves calming him down. Magikarp could be seen swimming close to the beach, their unique fins poking out the water. As time passed by and the moon rose higher, the Magikarp swam away, replaced by cooing Luvdisc and Milotic. The two sat side by side as they stared out at sea, marveling at the local Pokemon wildlife.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight quickly blinding him. He raised an arm to block the rays of light and noticed that he still had his suit on. The next thing he noticed was the sounds of the waves and the cried of Flying-type Pokemon. The last thing he noticed was an unfamiliar weight on top of him. Jack slowly propped himself up on his elbows, seeing the flowing locks of golden hair on his chest and the waves of white cloth covering him. It was only then that the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him.

'We must have fallen asleep watching the stars…' As he gently made his way up, he could see the sun wasn't even all the wasn't over the horizon. 'Must be around seven.' Serena moved on his lap, turning around to face the other way, and noticeably tightened her eyelids when the light hit her face. Raising a hand to cast a shadow on her face, she opened her eyes, the bright blue of her eyes sparkling in the rays of the light. Her eyes darted from the ocean, which reflected the sunlight, to the white sand below her. Slowly looking up, she saw the warm smile Jack had.

"Morning, Serena." Serena quickly got off Jack, now sitting on the sand, her body supported by one arm. Quickly realizing what had happened, her face turned a deep shade of red, and couldn't look at him anymore.

"Um… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. And for everything last night." Jack waved his hand, making her go quiet once more. He still had a warm smile.

"No need to worry, Serena. These things happen all the time. I'm just glad no one came around last night and bothered us."

"Yeah… if you don't mind, I'd like to back to the hotel…" Nodding, Jack got up and offered his hand to Serena, who accepted it and got up. They walked in silence, only going several hundred meters before reaching the hotel.

As the elevator moved towards the top floors, Jack could feel the uneasiness and awkwardness emanating from Serena, who stood barely a foot from him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her relax.

"Is there something bothering you, Serena? You seem a little tense." The blonde sighed before shaking her head.

"It's nothing. I just wonder if the others were worried about me… about us… for not coming back at all from the party." Jack looked up at the ceiling, the light emanating from the perimeter of the walls.

"Perhaps they were worried. Perhaps they believed we were safe. At any rate, I certainly wouldn't let anything happen to you." She smiled, a tinge of pink covering her cheeks.

"Thanks…" It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. The doors opened, revealing their floor. They walked the rest of the way in silence, up until they were inside the room. The door had barely closed when Serena was tackled by a blue and brown blur: Dawn and May.

"Oh my God," they both squealed.

"We had no idea where you were, Serena! You had the both of us worried! We searched everywhere for you until four in the morning!" May gasped for air before resuming. "Just where were you last night? What happened to you two?" May gave jack a death glare. "Did you do something to her? I swear if you did…"

"May?"

"... I will kill you for it. No one hurts my friends…"

"May?"

"...Not even Arceus can save itself from my wrath…"  
"MAY MAPLE, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Serena quickly covered her mouth, her eyes widening. She was never one for yelling, and she had yelled louder than she had ever yelled in her life. May and Dawn looked at her with surprise, never having heard the slightly shy girl yell. She quickly glanced at Jack, and he understood the message.

"Girls, please. Nothing happened last night. We simply went for a stroll on the beach, watching the Luvdisc in the ocean, and we fell asleep then and there. We've only just woke up and came here. I promise nothing more occurred." May glared at Jack.

"How can I be sure you aren't lying?"

"I am incapable of lying. Besides, Serena will probably tell you later today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go change. This suit is a rental, after all, and I'd hate to not get my deposit back." Dawn just stepped aside, letting him pass. May refused to move, not wanting to believe a word this man had said. Dawn placed a hand on May's arm, tugging at it. Finally, May conceded.

"Okay… but if I find out you did something…"

"I know. Something worse than the Wrath of Arceus will befall me." Jack slightly bowed before walking away, making way to his room. May, Dawn, and Serena remained in the hall, staring at the other's eyes. Then, without warning, May and Dawn squealed in delight, grabbing each other's hands, jumping in circles around Serena. Dawn leaned in, followed by May.

"So… how was it?" Dawn asked, raising one eyebrow.

"How was what?" Dawn's expression fell.

"Please, Serena. You spent the whole night with Jack and you don't want to tell us?" Serena heavily blushed.

"I… I didn't… we didn't do anything. We just… fell asleep at the beach." May rolled her eyes.

"Right… sooner or later, we will find out. That's a promise." May faced Dawn. "Come on, Dawn. Let's go practice for the halftime contest presentation. I have an idea I think will pair well with your Pachirisu." Dawn nodded, following May out the door, leaving Serena alone in the hall with her thoughts. She thought of last night and how she had been happy and comfortable in his presence. Then it hit her.

"I… I didn't have the nightmare…"

* * *

 _Hey guys, Amarin Mo Kimyna Raibu here. Apologies for the late update, but I had noticed I had written a few errors into my story, so I had to go back and fix them. The first major mistake I noticed was that I had written that the Hano Grand Resort was in Melemele Island in Hau'oli City when it is in fact on Akala Island._

 _If you guys also notice mistakes or errors, please don't hesitate to alert me. I would like to keep my writing as factual and realistic as possible._

 _Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow!_

 ** _Atode minasan ni hanashite kudasai!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The Pokemon Company International, a subsidiary of The Pokemon Company, has copyright ownership of all names, businesses, places, events, and locales mentioned in this work of fiction.


	5. An Unfateful Encounter

**Chapter 5: An Unfateful Encounter**

Almost a week had passed since the party had occurred. Jack had spent most of that time in the jungle training with his Pokemon, averting his mind from the events of that night. He got up long before the other girls did, made breakfast and left. It wasn't until they were all asleep that he returned to find dinner ready and a note from them. There were a few mornings when he heard a scream, but shrugged it off to just being a nightmare after briefly scanning them with his Aura. Now, the tournament was around the corner, and everyone was hyped about it. Jack currently sat on a log, tired from sparring with Lucario since early morning. Mawile walked up to him, raising her hands. Jack smiled, lifting her up and placing her on his lap. Mawile sighed, clearly relaxed and comfortable where she sat. She looked up at him.

{Master?}

"Yes, little one?"

{Do you think we can win?} Jack placed a hand on her maw, stroking it from top to bottom, making Mawile coo in pleasure.

"No. I don't _think_ we can win." The cooing stopped. Jack could feel the disappointment coming from Mawile. "I _know_ we will win." Mawile's smile returned.

{Thanks for believing in us, Master. We will all try our best to win for you.}

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter. All I really care about is that you all did your best and you all make me proud." Mawile cooed while nuzzling her head on Jack's chest. He sat there as Mawile rubbed her head on him and Lucario meditated near the trees. The rest of the Pokémon were dispersed among the jungle, training alone or with partners. He patted her head one last time before placing her on the ground, much to her discontent. "Do not worry, little one. I'm off to grab lunch for myself and for all of you. You've all been training hard this last week. After that, I'll take you all to the Pokemon Center to get all healed up and ready for tomorrow." Mawile giggled.

{Thanks, Master. I'll go find Sylveon, then. I still have to practice my Fairy Wind.} With that, Mawile ran to the tree line, looking for her friend.

* * *

Minutes passed as Jack walked towards Heahea City. The streets were mostly empty; everybody was probably getting ready for tomorrow. Jack entered the PokeMart next to the Pokémon Center, enjoying the sweet scent the marts always had. He piled canned Pokéfood in a basket he had, various types for all his Pokémon. He turned the corner to look for spicy fire type food before quickly jumping back, ducking out of the aisle. He grabbed his chest, eyes wide.

"Shit," he whispered, "I hope she didn't see me." He peeked again, but the bluenette was just staring at the containers of food.

"Which do you think I should get?" Jack's eyes went even wider.

'No way she saw me.'

"I know you can hear me, Jack."

'Shit shit shit.' He tried to move out as slowly as possible, but then a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. Giggling erupted behind him before arms wrapped around his chest, stiffening him.

"You're so funny, Jack. Anyways, which can of fire type food should I get for my Typhlosion: Diced Tomato Cubes or Petaya Slices?" Jack craned his neck to take a look at the woman behind him.

"Uh… the Petaya? They're spicier. I get those for my Charizard all the time." He felt a kiss on the cloth covering his face. He blushed under the mask.

"Thanks. My Typhlosion is quite a picky eater. He only eats really spicy berries and food." The arms separated, allowing him to turn around.

"How did you know it was me, anyway?" Dawn looked at him with a 'really?' kind of look.

"Please… no one else dresses in all black on a tropical island. I'm surprised you haven't dropped on the floor with heat exhaustion. I think you should change your outfit."

"I've endured worse than this. I once traveled to the Orre Region. That place is a desert as far as the eye can see."

"Still… you've got a large trench coat over a thick… what is that?" She took a closer look. "Is that… is that a _jacket_?" Jack shrugged, unfazed by Dawn's surprise.

"Like I said… I'm used to high temperatures." Dawn had placed her hands on her hips.

"There's no way I'll let you go around like that. You're just asking to get a heart attack like that. After you buy all this, we're going clothes shopping." Fear filled Jack when he heard 'clothes shopping'.

"No!" Dawn took a step back, shocked by the sudden outburst. "Um… what I mean is that I don't like shopping. It's a waste of time, in my opinion."

"Nonsense. I'll make sure we have fun, I promise." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We?" Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. I have a high knowledge in fashion, so I know you'll look as handsome and… and mysterious as you've always been, but without all the jackets you're wearing." Dawn's face flushed a little.

"Handsome? You haven't even seen my face."

"Yeah, but… anyways, that mysterious vibe you give off is a huge plus for you. At least, that's what I've heard." Dawn quickly shoved her basket into Jack's hands. "Could you please buy this for me? I just noticed I forgot my purse. Thanks! I'll be waiting for you outside." Dawn turned on her heel, speed-walking out the market before Jack could respond. He looked into the basket, seeing food for various types of Pokémon, including a bag labeled ' _PokéBeans'_. Jack sighed, seeing the triple-digit price on the small bag.

'Lord, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

As soon as Jack stepped foot outside the PokéMart, he was tackled by the bluenette into a hug.

"Thanks so much, I owe you one." Dawn's arms snaked into the bag, grabbing what was hers and slipping it into her purse.

"No, it's was nothing. Anything to help a friend out."

"Aww, you're just so sweet! Tell me, do you have your eye on someone?" Jack took a step back but ended up dragging Dawn with him as she was still attached to him. "Do you, Jack? I promise I won't tell." Jack stretched his collar out, the cotton around his neck suddenly feeling tight.

"Um… I'm not really looking at anyone… _for_ anyone, actually… I'd rather just focus on my career…" Dawn didn't buy his story.

"Are you sure you're not interested in anyone? Is it one of us, by chance? Is that why we haven't seen you at all this week?"

"Um, no. I've just been with my Pokemon, training in the jungles around here. I haven't been actively ignoring any of you." Dawn pouted.

"That's not what it seems like to me. You're up before we are and come back when we're already asleep. What's up with that?" Jack shrugged.

"I've been putting more time with my training regime, that's all." Dawn finally released Jack from her hug, taking his hand in hers.

"C' mon, Jackie. Let's go get you your new outfit." Jack grumbled.

"Don't call me ' _Jackie'_. My name is just Jack. Period." Dawn smiled.

"I know. But I think I prefer calling you Jackie." Dawn dragged Jack behind her, passing various shops and restaurants along the way. Many tourists, competitors, and locals were outside shopping, selling or taking in the sights. As the crowd thinned out, only merchants remained outside, attempting to sell fruits, berries or snacks. As abruptly as she dragged him, she stopped, causing Jack to collide into her. She stood outside a store with a green setting with yellow, bold words over the door. It read 'Cabela's'. "I think we can definitely find something here," Dawn piped out. Jack groaned as she dragged him in, the shop is much larger on the inside than the outside, much to Jacks' dismay, but to Dawns' happiness. Dawn walked towards the clothing, grabbing shirts and pants for Jack to hold. After piling up enough for a month-long vacation, Jack and Dawn walked to the dressing room.

"I'm going to wait out here for you to try something. I'll let you know how you look." Jack begrudgingly entered the rather spacious room, setting the clothes aside. A mirror completely covered the surface of one of the room walls, giving him extra angles to view the outfits Dawn handpicked for him.

* * *

Two hours had gone by, filled with self-opinionated responses from Dawn herself. She didn't like that way Jack was picking his outfit. After a little arguing, Jack wandered the store, searching for something that caught his attention. Mere minutes had gone by when he returned to the dressing room. He found Dawn fidgeting, her legs rubbing themselves. Jack cleared his throat, causing the girl to jump.

"I found something I might get. I'll try it on now." Dawn just quickly nodded as he entered. In his hands was a breathable long sleeve black shirt with a red stripe along the sides with an integrated face mask, black stretch slim jeans, a thin black leather cloak with a hood and a pair of black athletic tactical boots. It was similar to what he currently wore, but was different in many ways. His old clothing was thick and heavy while this was light and thin. He came out moments later to find Dawn bent over, still sitting down, her head near her knees. Jack bent down on one knee.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Dawn jumped up, fed face visibly flushed. Her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as her eyes darted left and right.

"Yes, I'm… I'm fine, no need to…" Dawn gave off a light moan. "No need to worry about me…" Jack skeptically stood back up, eyeing the woman sitting below him. Dawn slowly breathed out before looking up at him, observing Jack's choice of clothing. "Um… it's similar to what you wear… but I've got to admit… it really suits you." The integrated mask covered less than the other one, but still covered enough to leave his face a mystery. The shirt was a form fit, but it was good on him, it clearly showed off his muscles if he removed the cloak. The cloak, on the other hand, reached down to his ankles, which contained a gold clasp around the neck which was closed. It also contained a small Pokeball patch over the right breast pocket. The hood, when up, cast a shadow over the other half of his face. His signature Pokeball necklace hung where it always was. The jeans were slim and flexible. The black tactical boots went over the bottom of the pants. Jack looked over the new outfit, somewhat glad it resembled his current attire.

"You know… you could have gone for something a little more… _brighter_ , you know? I mean, don't take me wrong here, but we _are_ in the beginning of spring on a tropical island," Dawn stated. Jack barely glanced in her direction as they continued walking north along Route 6 towards the jungle.

"And I've told you before that I've endured much worse than this in my years of travelling." Dawn huffed.

"At least you could tell me some stories to pass the time," the girl suggested.

"Fine…" Minutes passed in silence.

"Well?"

"Relax, Blue. I'm thinking of which one to tell you."  
" _Blue?_ " Dawn screeched, throwing fake punches to Jack's arm as he laughed and walked ahead. "How dare you call me ' _Blue'_."

"Well, I'm sorry, _Blue_ , but that's your nickname from me from now on." Dawn threw more punches. "Wait, wait! Relax, okay? I'll tell you one of my stories, and it's a good one."

"And why's that?" She asked. Dawn couldn't see it, but Jack was smirking under his mask.

"Because it includes the Legendary Pokémon Entei."

* * *

"What? Really?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Scorch Towns' mayor decided that what I did was heroic. Though I don't want all the fame and stuff, I decided to acknowledge him because the town so greatly appreciated that I had done. And in the end of it all, I came out with a great Pokémon on my team. It prefers to roam the world, so that's what it's doing now. I would never go against a Pokémon's wishes." Dawn was in awe. She didn't really know how strong Jack and his Pokémon really were before the story.

"That's amazing! You have a Legendary Pokémon that actually accepted you as it's trainer! That's not just any feat you can brush off!" Jack nodded as he moved branches and vines away from the path they were walking. Dawn had initially complained about walking into the hot and humid jungle, talking about poison ivy and mosquitos that could blemish her skin. Up ahead, a sunny clearing could be seen, an orange mass laying in its center. It shifted as Jack and Dawn approached, looking in their direction. Dawn realized it was a Charizard, a rather large one judging by its sheer size. It stared at them lazily before it went back to its previous position. They stood next to the bushes, taking in the sight. Mawile and Sylveon were under the shade of a tree. Gardevoir, Lucario and a Braixen sat next to each other, meditating. Lopunny was practicing her Focus Blast on a large boulder. A Pidgeot was flying overhead, using its Steel Wing to cut trees in half. Charizard, on the other hand, was just basking under the Alolan sunlight. "They don't seem to be taking their training seriously, so they?"

"Nah, they don't need training. They're already strong enough to win many battles." He walked out into the clearing as Dawn stayed behind. Most of his Pokémon looked up at him, gathering around him, Mawile and Sylveon affectionately greeting their trainer. "Hi guys! It's good to see you too!" A couple of calls could be heard, more from Lopunny. "Um… no. Dawn is just a friend." Charizard perked up, his eyes intently staring at Dawn, grunting once. "Yes, the very same." Dawn slowly raised a hand, waving at Charizard. Charizard smirked before laying its head down, using its tail to wave back. Gardevoir spoke next, followed by nodding from Sylveon. Even from a distance Dawn could tell Jack was becoming uncomfortable with his Pokémon's questions. Then a question hit her. She slowly came out from the bushes and walked up to Jack, tapping his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Hey, Jack?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"How can you understand your Pokémon so clearly?"

"Aura."

"What?" Jack placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, looking into her eyes, his eyes glowing a bright blue with a white center.

"Aura. I can use Aura to a certain degree. This also allows me to communicate with my Pokémon, allowing me to care for them better. Aura also allows me to detect people and objects far away, and I can even manipulate it, and like Lucario, I can use Aura Sphere. I trained for years in Rota to hone my skills, but not everyone can use it. It's really rare when a human can use Aura." His eyes went back to normal, brown replacing blue.

"That is so cool!" Dawn squealed out. "So you're like half Pokémon? Can you use other moves? Do you have like a special ability?" Jack chuckled.

"Kind of. I can use a move that resembles Heal Pulse, but it's rather slow. I'm not half Pokémon, and every Aura user has a special power. Mine happens to be speed and agility."

"Wow… how fast can you move?" Dawn's hands had moved just under her chin, her expression one of awe and amazement.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly measured my speed."

"You totally should," Dawn stated, "And maybe have a race someday with a Pokémon." Jack chuckled.

"Perhaps. But for now I need to take my friends to the Pokémon Center. The tournament starts tomorrow, after all, and I would like them to be ready." Dawn nodded, agreeing with him. He turned back to his Pokémon, each and every one looking between him and Dawn. Starting to feel a little embarrassed, Jack unclipped their Pokéballs, returning them in one swift movement. Jack swiftly turned around, coming face to face with Dawn, who had a look of admiration.

"You know, you remind me a lot of an old friend. He always treated Pokémon with respect, never forcing them to do what they didn't want to." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ash Ketchum?" Dawn's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"I had this same conversation with Serena the night of the dance. I truly am sorry about your friend." Dawn's gaze fell to the grass below.

"Thanks. I just wish I had more time to spend with him."

"Were you two close?"

"Yes. We travelled the Sinnoh Region together, and I later met up with him in the Unova Region with Cynthia. He was the kindest person I've ever met." Dawn started giggling. "He even helped me with some Contests as we travelled." Her smile was quickly replaced by sadness. "I just wish… I could have been more to him." Jack placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head. She had tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Why do I hurt, Jack?" She wrapped her arms around him, quietly crying into his chest. All Jack could do was console her, just like he had a week ago with Serena. Realization had hit him like a ton of bricks at her reaction.

"Do you… do you like him?" Dawn meekly nodded into his chest. Jack lightly got her off him, wiping her eyes dry. "It's okay to like someone. And he knows it too. I'm sure that he's always looking out for you, like he probably did in the past. Besides, he's still alive here," Jack pointed at her heart. "He's never truly gone if you keep him alive in your memories." Dawn nodded again, using her fisted hands with wipe her cheeks. Jack offered his hand. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream. My treat." Dawn slightly smiled as she took his hand, him leading the way out of the thick jungle.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I be of assistance?" A Nurse Joy stood behind the counter, a Chansey standing by her side. Jack had approached her desk, withdrawing a dozen Pokéballs.

"I'd like my Pokémon to be checked, please." Nurse Joy looked at the Pokéballs laying on the tabletop.

"Sir, are you aware that the carry limit is only six Pokémon per Trainer?" Jack nodded.

"Yes, but as a member of the Rota Kingdom Elite Guard, and as an Aura Guardian, I'm allowed to carry up to twelve Pokémon at all times." Jack had lifted his sleeve as he explained, showing her his tattoo on the inside of his wrist. Nurse Joy blushed before placing the Pokéballs on a tray.

"My apologies, Sir. I will let you know when your Pokémon are ready to be picked up. Until then, please feel free to use any and all facilities we have here." Nurse Joy and Chansey bowed, turned around and disappeared behind double doors. Behind Jack, Dawn was giggling as she ate her shaved ice.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but it was funny the way Nurse Joy reacted to your title."

"People make mistakes, and she didn't know. So don't laugh."

"Right. Sorry." Jack sat down next to her on the couch, both slowly eating their shaved ice.

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I saw back in the jungle that you had eight Pokémon, yet you gave Nurse Joy twelve. Could you tell me what's inside the other five?" Jack thought for a moment.

"No," he simply stated.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that. I'd really like to know." Jack put down his cup.

"Listen, Blue. I made them a promise that I wouldn't just reveal them to anybody. There are people out there that will stop at nothing to get their hands on them, and I don't plan on using them for this Tournament. But if it's absolutely necessary to use them, then I will. Then, and only then, will you know who else travels with me." Dawn pouted.

"Okay," she said, not liking the idea of being kept in the dark, but also accepting his reasons.

"Could you at least tell me if they are strong?"

"Oh, yeah. Really strong. Your whole team probably couldn't defeat one of them."

"I doubt that. I've gotten really strong. I've done some training on the side rather than just Coordinating, you know." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me laugh." Dawn, clearly not amused by his attempt at humor, quickly stood up and pointed a single finger at him.

"Fine then. I'll prove it. I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sounds tempting, but no."

"Why? You afraid of losing?" Dawn was smirking.

"No… because my Pokémon are with Nurse Joy, remember?" Dawns' expression fell.

"Oh… I forgot."

"Don't worry, Blue. When I get them back, we can battle. How does a one-on-one sound like?" Dawn smiled.

"Sounds good. Guess I'll go prepare now. I'll meet you in the back stadium." Jack just stared at her, mesmerized by her movements as she left the Pokémon Center. She had a bounce to her steps, her hair swaying side to side, the skirt slightly jumping, exposing more of her slender legs. Jack snapped out of it when the doors closed, the girl no longer in view. He cursed at himself as he simply stared at his melted ice.

* * *

"Mr. Harper, your Pokémon are ready for pickup." The overhead speaker awoke Jack from his sleep as he still sat on the sofa. He slowly got up, ignoring the other trainers sitting across from him. Only a Chansey stood at the front desk, a tray in its hands with a dozen Pokéballs.

"Thank you, Chansey," Jack said as he grabbed the Pokéballs, clipping them to his belt. The Pokémon simply bowed before lifting the tray and walked into the back room. Looking around, he only saw Trainers preparing for tomorrow's Tournament by healing their Pokémon or stocking up on Potions. Jack made his way to the farthest corridor, the signs pointing him in the direction of the battlefield behind the Center. The warm afternoon air greeted him when the sliding doors opened, the orange sun lowering in the distance. The field lay barren, dust flowing with the slight air currents. Jack could see Dawn sitting on one side, the red beam of a Pokéball illuminating her surroundings. He barely caught a glimpse of blue as the Pokémon was returned into the compacted ball.

"You ready for this battle?" Jack smirked.

"You're a little too arrogant, Blue. But please, send out your best Pokémon. I'll show you our differences in experience." Dawn sweetly smiled before launching a Pokéball into the air.

"Lopunny, spotlight!" A shower of floating pink hearts bathed the field as the Rabbit Pokémon emerged from the red and white sphere. Lopunny took a fighting stance upon materialization, ready to attack anyone or anything. Jack smiled, though no one could tell with the mask on.

"Great choice. Lopunny are known for their leg strength. I should be cautious about that. In any case," Jacks hand was fiddling with his Pokéballs, still deciding who he should send out. Finally, his palm rested on one ball. Unclipping it, he quickly threw it in the air, popping open and returning to him. There, midfield stood the Aura Pokémon Lucario. Lucario growled for a moment before staring down at her opponent.

{Master, are we battling this Lopunny?}

'Yes. But take it easy. Dawn is a Coordinator, so battling isn't her forté' Lucario closed her eyes, lightly nodding before entering her own stance. Jack looked up at Dawn.

"This will be a one on one battle. No substitutes. Are we agreed?" Dawn nodded. "Well then, you may take the first move." Dawn didn't hesitate at all.

"Lopunny, use Ice Beam!" The Rabbit Pokémon leapt in the air before a blue sphere formed between its hands, the ice headed for Lucario like lightning.

'Dodge, then use Bone Rush.' Like a bullet, Lucario disappeared from her spot, the beams of ice freezing the ground where Lucario once stood. Without warning, Lucario appeared behind Lopunny as it landed, the bone shaped energy flying through the air like a baseball bat.

"Lopunny, behind you," Dawn screamed, but to no avail as the Bone Rush made contact with the Pokémon's upper torso before the Pokémon could react to its trainer's voice, sending it flying at great speed, crashing into the wall behind Dawn. Dawn ran to Lopunny's side, finding her Pokémon barely conscious. Dawn quickly assessed her Pokémon before returning it to its Pokéball. Dawn stood back up to face Jack, a small smile spread across her face.

"I yield. I guess I should have listened to you after all. I stood no chance against someone as great as you." Dawn and Jack walked to the center of the field, shaking hands to let the other know there were no hard feelings to the other. Jack quickly glanced towards Lucario, whom was still holding the Bone Rush.

{Master, I did not use but a tenth of my strength. I apologize if I hurt the girls Lopunny.}

'Don't worry about it. We'll just have to focus on controlling your strength some more.' Lucario nodded. 'But for now, get some rest. I want to fight alongside you tomorrow during the tournament.'

{As you wish,} Lucario said, giving Jack and Dawn a bow before being beamed back into her Pokéball.

"Must be nice, being able to talk with your Pokémon. I can understand mine based off of emotions and how they act."

"It's sometimes a hassle, understanding every single Pokémon. I can't walk through a forest without hearing a Caterpie or Kakuna talking about building a home or trying to evolve. It gets a little frustrating sometimes." Jack walked alongside Dawn through the Pokémon Center, making their way towards the hotel. "By the way, Lucario apologizes if she hit your Lopunny too hard. Believe me when I say Lucario was barely using her strength." Dawn eyes widened as she came to a halt.

"What?" She screeched out. "That wasn't full power?" Jack shook his head. "Just… just how strong are you?"

"You'll have to find out tomorrow."

"Cut it out. You've been keeping us in suspense. We barely know you to begin with, yet you're all mysterious around us and you claim to be the strongest." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We?" He asked.

"Yeah. Serena, May and I. You're a great person and all, but we want to know the _real_ you. Not just this persona above the mask." Jack sighed.

"Okay, I'll let you know why I try to keep my past hidden. I'll tell you all when we arrive at the hotel." Dawn looked skeptical.

"Promise?" Jack looked her straight in the eye.

"Promise."

* * *

Dawn barged into the hotel room, frantically looking around for the other two girls. Finding them in May's room, she dragged them both to the couches in the center room.

"Dawn, what is the meaning of this?" May asked.

"You recall a few days ago how we talked about getting to know Jack?" Both May and Serena nodded. "Well, ladies, Jack finally agreed to tell us a little more about him." May gasped as Serena's hands covered her mouth. Jack stood sheepishly in the corner. He could feel his body temperature rising. All eyes were on him, all expecting him to start talking.

"Okay…" He whispered. "I'll be straightforward with you. Because of an oath I made to Queen Ilene, i cannot tell you everything." All of the girls expressions noticeably fell. "But I'll tell you what I can." Jack sat down in front of them. On the other couch, May sat to the left, Dawn in the middle and Serena to the right. "As you know, I am from the Rota Kingdom in Northern Kanto. I lived there for a long time, only finding out I could manipulate Aura after meeting Lucario, who at the time was Queen Ilene's personal Pokémon Guardian. Lucario trained me to use Aura, and in turn I taught her about humans. My first mission was to investigate stolen Pokémon in Hoenn, near Slateport City. It was there that I ran into Team Rocket. Ever since then, I've fought them wherever I go. So much so that they've put hits in me. Naturally, they failed since I'm here. Anyways, after taking out a few bases, my investigation led me to the Kalos Region, where they were tracking and attempting to capture Yveltal, a Pokémon that can cause unimaginable destruction." Serena's expression darkened upon the mention of Yveltal. "I stopped them moments before they succeeded by… um… capturing it."

"What?" They blurted out.

"You _captured_ it..." May said, flabbergasted.

"How can you just _catch_ something that powerful?" Serena asked, fear and awe evident in her eyes.

"Team Rocket has greatly weakened it by using lots of Electric and Ice type Pokémon. Before their leader had a chance to throw his Pokéball, I swooped in on Charizard and threw my own Ultra Ball. Yveltal didn't resist, but I still had to fight off Team Rocket grunts afterwards." Jack fell silent for a moment. The girls were staring at each other, not knowing if they could, better said, _should_ , believe him. Dawn was the first to speak up.

"Okay, maybe this is true. He already told me he has an Entei."

" _What?_ " May and Serena screeched. Dawn looked up at Jack, seeing his stern look.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

"It's fine… I would have told them eventually." Jack got up from his seat, walked towards the window overlooking the dark skies over the ocean and continued to speak. "You see, as an Aura Guardian, I tend not to have many friends these days. I'm always going to dangerous places, encountering dangerous people and Pokémon alike. It's one of many reasons I'm distant to anyone and everyone. I fear they'll get caught in the crossfire… like before." His hand wandered towards the Pokéball hanging from his neck. "I'm sorry if I've come off as rude. I wasn't like this before."

"How were you like before?" Serena asked him.

"Cheerful. Happy. Always excited for new adventures and fulfilling my dream. But those are the dreams of a child now. I've seen the real world. What most people never hear of. The true evil of the world. I sometimes think to myself 'maybe those organized crime syndicates weren't all that wrong'. But then I think of all the good. My friend. My Pokémon. People I met throughout my journeys. It makes me believe." Jack turned back around, dropping the Pokéball back in place.

"You're completely right," May said. "We'll never understand the horrors of the world. In all honesty, we'd prefer to stay away from it. Keep on the bright side of things." Jack walked past the girls, headed for the hall behind them. "I'm gonna go get some rest. I need to be up early. I'll see you all tomorrow." Jack left the room, leaving them alone. Dawn broke the silence.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm kinda falling for him. This whole 'I have two legendaries, I fight for good, and mysterious vibe' is really getting to me."

"Honestly, me too," May confessed. "But at the same time, there's an air of familiarity with him, like as if we already know him." They looked in the direction of Jacks' room, the dark wooden door closed, the only signs of someone inside was the light emitting from the crack on the floor.

"Is there something he's not telling us?" Serena asked.

* * *

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The Pokemon Company International, a subsidiary of The Pokemon Company, has copyright ownership of all names, businesses, places, events, and locales mentioned in this work of fiction.

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Hello, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves with this story. However, I've decided to make some changes. As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, there are some minor errors throughout the story, so for a while, I'll be going back, revise them and make changes. Nothing major will change, just minor details._

 _I apologize for the lack of activity these past few months. I traveled out of the country to visit family and I had no access to the internet while I was there, and since I use Google Docs, I couldn't work at all on my story. I'll try to upload more frequently in order to make it up._

 _ **ALERT: Within the next week or so I will be taking down this story to review, edit and change some parts. If you are interested in continuing to read, follow my FF page so you can be notified when I put it back up. Thank you all for reading and putting up with my bad luck.**_

 _If you have any requests, comments or questions, go to the comments section or PM me. Don't forget to favorite and follow while you're at it!_


End file.
